La Promesa
by Al Shinomori
Summary: AU: El rey de Tullian debe cumplir con una promesa que hizo a su madre antes de morir... Desposar a la joven princesa del Reino de Mandurack. Mi primer fic de esta serie y con diversas parejas. Es un Leon x May, pido una oportunidad para la pareja.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen , sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Hola a todos (as), espero que estén disfrutando de estos días . Sólo quiero comentar que este fic lo he empezado a escribir hace tiempo y que la idea surgió cuando veía videos de May y Leon. Ellos son mi pareja favorita y es una lastima que sólo haya un fic que tenga mención de esta pareja hasta el momento ( lo digo por el fic de 2Miru titulado situaciones inesperadas) Así que por ello me he dado a la tarea de escribir sobre ellos y las otras parejas que me gustan. Espero me den una oportunidad y lean esta historia. Este es un universo alterno._

_Dedicado al pequeño grupo fan de la pareja Leon Oswald / May Wong._

**La Promesa**

_**El valor de una promesa...**_

_**Se encuentra estrechamente relacionada**_

_**con la persona a quien se le hace.**_

**Prólogo**

_**1870, Tullian, País del Norte**_

**- ¿ Lo prometes ?** – Preguntó la mujer de mirada gris púrpura.

**- Te lo prometo** – respondió el joven de cabellos grises platinados conteniendo las lágrimas que nublaban su mirada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entraron a la habitación dos personas, una pequeña corriendo y una mujer detrás de ella, logrando interrumpir la conversación.

**- Mamá tienes que ser fuerte** – sollozó una niña de cabellos azul claro.

**- Lo siento su majestad** – dijo la joven mujer – **No pude detenerle** – sollozó – **Ella me rogó que le dejará entrar -**

**- No puedes dejarnos** –siguió la niña ignorando la disculpa de su nana. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver vulnerable. La tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón.

El ambiente se tensaba. El ángel de la muerte rondaba por el lugar esperando llevar consigo un alma inocente, no importaba el daño o la soledad que los seres más cercanos a esta persona pudiesen experimentar. El momento de abandonar a los suyos había llegado.

**- Mi pequeña** – dijo la mujer obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hija – **debes hacer caso a tu hermano –** la mujer le miró dulcemente primero a ella y luego compartió la mirada a su primogénito – **Hijo protege a tu hermana** – la mujer cerró sus ojos, anhelaba el descanso eterno - **tenle mucha paciencia** – abrió sus ojos con cansancio – **ella es un angelito** -

La respiración de la mujer se debilitaba con cada palabra que hablaba a sus hijos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ver la tristeza reflejada en sus miradas, vio la fortaleza en sus ojos, la determinación de enfrentar lo que viniese.

**- Recuerden... lo que... les ense...ñe** – dijo la mujer en voz alta, el aliento se le pausaba – **Nunca deben dar la espalda a la familia –** su garganta le indicó que estaba forzándose en demasía. La mujer tosió sin cesar antes de soltar sus últimas palabras **- los amo** – la mano de la mujer que sostenía su hijo mayor se deslizó como si fuese agua.

**- No** – soltó un grito desgarrador la niña que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama donde yacía su madre muerta. – **No me dejes sola** – sollozaba desesperada **– te necesito mamá**- las lagrimas corrían amontonadas por sus coloradas mejillas **– no quiero que te vayas** – su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y sus piernas se dejaron caer hacía el piso, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas blancas que cubrían el cuerpo de su madre.

- **Sofí** – susurró el joven que mantenía aferrada entre sus manos la delicada y suave mano de su madre – **Ella nos pidió fortaleza** – dijo con su voz quebrada, la tristeza que embargaba su alma no se comparaba con nada, no deseaba aquel dolor ni a sus enemigos, era lo peor que pudiese pasarle a alguien. La vida de un ser querido no se podía reemplazar. Su llanto era silencioso, las lágrimas que se habían acumulado hacía un momento en sus ojos se liberaron en contra de su voluntad. Su mirada estaba fija en el bello rostro de su madre, sus mejillas estaban perdiendo color, su mano empezaba a perder aquella sensación cálida que le confortaba. Su madre por fin había descansado.

**- Leon**- susurró la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, a un lado de la cama – **¿Qué le prometiste a mamá? -**

**- Algo sin importancia – **respondió el joven sin levantar su rostro, sus cabellos caían alrededor de este cubriéndole de las miradas de su hermana y nana.

**- Si mamá te lo pidió, debe ser importante** – siguió la niña, esperando una respuesta más clara por parte de su hermano.

**- Aidé** – dijo el joven ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

- **Dígame su alteza serenísima** – dijo la mujer que se encontraba cerca de la puerta conteniendo el llanto, la reina del país del Norte había muerto y ella le apreciaba en gran manera.

**- Avise a los familiares y amigos más cercanos de su majestad que ha muerto** – el chico se puso de pie – **Llamé también a Allan , dígale que arregle todo para el funeral** – fueron las últimas palabras del joven en ese día.

La noche estaba lo suficiente fría como para que la mayoria de las personas buscará el calor de sus hogares. Excepto en el Castillo de los Oswald, donde vivían los Reyes del país del Norte. Las tierras del norte habían perdido hacía 3 años a su Rey y lamentablemente hacía unos cuantos meses la Reina había contraído una extraña enfermedad que le había costado la vida. Lo que había provocado que el primogénito de la Familia heredara el trono que su padre y madre habían dejado vacío, al igual, que cada una de sus posesiones. Un joven de 16 años que iniciaba una vida llena de responsabilidades y compromisos.

_**- En tan sólo diez años**_ – pensó el joven de cabellos gris platinados – _**cumpliré aquella promesa madre ...**_- cerró sus ojos para intentar despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Al Shinomori (Alias R.K.)


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Las promesas vacías**_

_**Son llevadas por el viento a lugares lejanos...**_

_**Para ser olvidadas **_

**Capítulo 1**

_**1878, Mandurack, País del Sur.**_

_- __**Papi, papi**__ – gritaba una niña de alrededor de 5 años, corría con su hermoso vestido azul - _

_- __**Linda, no corras o estropearás tu bello vestido**__ – le dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos grises, su cabello azabache caía tras su espalda sujeto en una coleta baja __**– Tu padre de todas maneras llegará hasta acá**__ – la mujer sonrió al encontrarse cara a cara con su marido. Un hombre alto, esbelto y sumamente atractivo, sus ojos azul marino brillaron al encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su Reina._

_**- Preciosa**__ – dijo el padre recibiendo a su pequeña en brazos – __**te extrañe mucho**__ – susurró contra su mejilla depositando un sonoro beso._

_**- Yo también papi**__ – sonrió la niña contenta – __**te extrañe mucho**__ - soltó un montón de besos en la mejilla de su padre, uno tras otro, sin mira de cansarse de su acción – __**te quiero mucho papá -**_

_**- Y yo a ti mi niña**__ – el padre obsequió una cálida sonrisa a su hija._

_- __**Papá ,¿ Verdad que tú nunca te vas a morir ? **__– preguntó la niña de manera inocente y espontánea, consiguiendo que sus padres se sorprendieran de sus palabras._

_- __**Algún día, todos moriremos princesa**__ – le respondió el padre con ternura. _

_**- Pero, yo no quiero que te mueras**__ – dijo la niña con tristeza. _

_El padre soltó una carcajada – __**Mi princesa nadie esta diciendo que voy a morir hoy o mañana**__ – sonrió dando seguridad a su hija __**– Moriré cuando sea gordo, feo y viejo **__– beso la frente de su hija – __**Y para eso falta mucho**__ - _

_**- Es una promesa papito**__ – dijo la niña con un brillo reflejado en su mirada._

_**- El Rey nunca miente**__ – _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Una promesa no cumplida**_ – pensó la joven de cabellos azabache, observando como la tumba de sus padres era sellada, los reyes del país del Sur habían muerto en un trágico accidente, dejando sola a su hija, la princesa heredera de aquel hermoso reino.

Observó las lapidas que se encontraban justo frente suyo, en ellas grabadas las siguientes inscripciones:

_**"Aquí yacen los honorables reyes del País del Sur, **_

_**gobernantes de la hermosa Mandurack. Personas bondadosas y leales **_

_**a su pueblo, por todo lo que nos brindaron estamos agradecidos. **_

_**¡Vivan en nuestros corazones vuestras Majestades! "**_

**- Su alteza** – le llamo el hombre que estaba detrás de ella – **Ya es momento de despedir a las personas que han venido acompañarle en el Funeral** – dijo esperando una respuesta de la jovencita.

**- No quiero ver a nadie** – Fue una respuesta gélida y llena de hostilidad – **Encárgate Tú de ello** – dijo dejándose ser presa de su dolor, sentía la soledad colarse por su alma, sus ojos rendidos liberaron sus pesadas lagrimas, rodaban como perlas de cristal por sus mejillas – _**Los voy a extrañar**_ – susurró sintiendo la tristeza estrujar su corazón.

Ahí estaba él llevando acabo sus deseos, el brazo derecho y amigo de su padre el Marques de Lituab, un hombre al que respetaba y apreciaba por el hecho de ser él, quien siempre estuviera dispuesto a velar por la seguridad del Reino y la vida de la Familia Real.

**- Listo princesa** – dijo una vez que la mayoria de las personas ya se habían marchado – **Sólo se encuentran las personas más cercanas a sus padres y sus tíos Kalos Eido y Sara Eido, El Duque y la Duquesa de Trimiur -**

**- Gracias** – dijo en voz baja, su tono era débil mezclado con melancolía **– Fool** – le llamó con amargura – **quiero ir a casa** -

- **Por supuesto** – afirmó observándole con ternura, esa jovencita tenía un carácter extraño, siempre había sido una niña mimada y consentida, siempre obteniendo lo que ella quería, siempre saliéndose con la suya, pero en ese momento viéndole tan vulnerable sabía que ella era una joven de carne y hueso y lo primordial tenía un corazón que se sentía abatido.

Sin decir más alzó su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos, ambas pupilas brillaban como piedras preciosas, hermosa mezcla de azul marino con destellos púrpura. Observó a detalle a las últimas personas que le acompañaban, se encontraban los miembros de las familias reales de los países vecinos, miró el rostro de cada uno de ellos, se dió cuenta que todos le eran conocidos a excepción de uno. El joven que se encontraba justo frente suyo, de pie, con un porte inigualable, ninguno de los presentes podía alcanzar su elegancia y la presencia que imponía con su gélida mirada le hacían sentir escalofríos.

**- ¿Quién es él?** – preguntó a Fool sin mirarle, su mirada seguía fija en el rostro del joven.

- **Leon Oswald, Rey de las tierras de Tullian en el país del Norte** – respondió el Marques.

No pudo evitar seguir viéndole, el hombre frente a ella realmente había captado su completa atención, en especial su mirada, tan fría, una mezcla grisáceo- púrpura que le invitaba a observarlo sin parpadear, su rostro inexpresivo parecía esculpido con perfección, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su acción. Sus padres estaban muertos y ella se sentía atraída por un hombre al cual jamás había visto, al cual anhelaba conocer.

**- Me retiro** – dijo May en voz baja. Se dió media vuelta y caminó en silencio hacia su carruaje. Necesitaba llegar al castillo, a su habitación, para resguardar su dolor en la soledad de sus recuerdos, para llorar la tristeza que sentía su corazón. Le costaría entender que la partida de sus padres era eterna, le sería sumamente difícil comprender que decir adiós en esta ocasión... _era un para siempre. _

El Maques de Lituab hizo una señal a los soldados para que escoltaran a la princesa hasta su carruaje, con una reverencia indicó a los presentes que era momento de regresar al castillo.

**- Sus Majestades, Altezas y excelencias les invitó en nombre de su alteza a disfrutar de la hospitalidad y confort de Mandurack** – les dijo indicándoles el camino a seguir. Los carruajes esperaban por ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- ¿Papi a dónde vas?**__ – preguntó una niña pelinegra observando el equipaje que el cochero subía en el carruaje._

_**- Al país del Norte, a visitar a la Reina de Tullian –**__ respondió un hombre de cabellos azabache . _

_**-¿Puedo ir contigo?-**__ preguntó curiosa la niña._

_-__**No cariño**__- el padre depositó un beso en la mejilla de la niña – __**debes quedarte con mamá y con tía Sara-**_

_**-¿Esta usted listo su majestad?-**__ se escuchó la voz de otro hombre._

_**-Así es Kalos**__- respondió –__**es tiempo de visitar a la hermana de Sara-**_

_-__**Pero quiero ir contigo**__ – insistió la niña interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos._

_**-Lo lamento cariño, no se puede**__ – dijo el rey con ternura – __**despídete del tío Kalos**__-_

_**-Pero…-**__ hizo un puchero._

_**-Nada de peros mi niña**__ – sonrió._

_-__**Adiós tío Kalos**__ – se acercó a su tío para darle un beso._

_-__**Adiós princesa**__ – respondió el beso de su sobrina – __**pórtate bien**__ –_

_**-Siempre**__ – respondió la niña con desgana._

_**-Se obediente a mamá**__ – dijo el rey subiendo al carruaje._

_**-¿Papi a qué vas a ese país?**__ –preguntó May resignada a quedarse a lado de su madre._

_**-Asegurar tu futuro**__ preciosa –Hizo una pausa observando detalladamente el rostro angelical de su hermosa hijita – __**dentro de diez años lo sabrás **__–_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recordó aquella tarde en la cual su padre había viajado por primera vez al país del Norte, lugar natal del joven de mirada gélida y misteriosa. Luego de aquella situación nunca más había tocado el tema; su padre había regresado una semana después con obsequios y sumamente satisfecho de su viaje.

Ahora se detenía a pensar con calma… _¿ A qué se había referido su padre cuando dijo que iba asegurar su futuro?_, de aquella conversación ya habían pasado 8 años, sólo faltaban dos para enterarse que asunto había ido a tratar con la reina de Tullian, madre del joven Rey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Me alegra que haya venido su majestad –**

El joven no respondió, siguió de pie con sus brazos cruzados recargado en la pared de la inmensa biblioteca.

**-¿Quieres tomar algo?** – preguntó el castaño - **¿ Qué le gustaría beber Leon oswald, Rey de la bella Tullian? –**

**-Déjate de tonterías** – le respondió con tono mordaz – **Sabes perfectamente el por qué y para qué estoy aquí **– le miró fijamente.

-**Tranquilo muchacho** – Le dijo sosteniendo su mirada – **quise ser respetuoso con el Rey del país del Norte –**

El joven soltó un suspiro – **Al ser esposo de mi tía Sara, creo que los formalismos quedan a un lado** – dijo descruzando sus brazos caminando hacia donde se encontraba su tío.

**-Lo** **sé, sólo quise seguir el protocolo** – bebió de su copa – **mereces respeto Leon, eres un Rey desde hace ocho años – **

**-No vine hablar sobre mi reino – **

**-Entonces…-** Le miró de reojo sabiendo que se arriesgaba a enfrentar la ira de un Rey - ¿ **A qué has venido exactamente?** – preguntó tranquilamente esperando escuchar una respuesta del peligris.

Respiró profundamente, el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar que no fuese su reino, ya le causaba incomodidad y si le sumaba el hecho de haber ido a un funeral le hacia sentirse enfermo, todo aquello le traía tristes recuerdos.

**-Vengo a cumplir con mi** **responsabilidad **– dijo sin titubeos.

-**Cualquiera diría que vas a** **morir** – mencionó el Duque de Trimiur.

No respondió al comentario de su tío, se limito a esperar a que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él tomará el asunto con más seriedad, no sólo se trataba de su futuro, si no que en este arrastraría la vida de una chica a la cual apenas había mirado con detalle.

-**No es nada fuera de este** **mundo **– siguió bebiendo de su copa – **May es una joven hermosa, bien educada, digna princesa de su pueblo**, - le miró fijamente – **ella es la mujer indicada para ti **– hizo una media sonrisa.

**-No la conozco** – una respuesta seca.

-**Para el** **compromiso que ambos van a cumplir no es necesario conocerse** – hizo una pausa meditando lo siguiente que le diría a su sobrino – **Es parte de la tradición unir tu vida con desconocidos** – soltó una carcajada – **No me digas que eres un hombre sentimental y esperas desposar a una mujer de la cual estés enamorado**. -

**-No** – respondió conteniendo la furia – **sólo digo que cumpliré con mi deber –**

**-Me alegra muchacho –** sonrió – **La unión de ambos países será una gran Alianza. Tullian y Mandurack serán invencibles**- quiso animarle.

**-Eso parece** – respondió.

**-Es por tu bien y el bien de tu pueblo –** guardó silencio, pensando lo que iba a decir – **Mandurack necesita de un buen Rey que no sólo dirija a su pueblo sino que también sepa proteger y dirigir a su Reina** –

Hizo una media sonrisa - **Su alteza es bella, eso no se puede negar, pero no lo hago ni por ella ni mucho menos por su pueblo**- se encogió de hombros – **Me da igual quien sea la futura Reina de Tullian –**

**-No te entiendo Leon **– le dijo el castaño- **que es lo que te mueve a llevar acabo este compromiso que sus antepasados firmaron** – dejo su copa en la mesita - **¿Acaso es la ambición? **– Soltó la pregunta en voz alta sin controlar su tono intrigante - **no imagine que ese tipo de emociones te moviera actuar –**

**-No es nada de eso –** respondió molesto – **y no tengo por que dar explicaciones** – su tono era firme

**-Ahora haces uso de tu poder de Rey**- sonrió observándole con admiración. Ese joven era el hombre perfecto para gobernar el Reino de su sobrina y proteger a su vez el corazón de la misma; Leon Oswald era el indicado para conquistar el corazón de la princesa y futura Reina de su país.

-**El Rey de Tullian siempre cumple su palabra **– respondió sin dejar de mirarle.

-**Lo sé lo mismo decía tu padre** – sonrió – **y de igual manera la bella Sonia lo dijo cuando sellaron el compromiso que se cumpliría dentro de dos años** – dijo con voz serena – **Nunca imaginamos que ambos reinos se vieran envueltos en desgracia** – la tristeza se reflejo en sus palabras.

Leon no tuvo palabras para intercambiar con su tío, la pérdida de sus padres había sido un golpe duro. A partir de ese momento subió al trono y lo único que hizo fue cumplir con su deber siguiendo el ideal de sus padres.

**-Sinceramente lamento lo que ocurrió a tus padres** – hizo una pausa – **Les aprecie como a mis hermanos, eran personas ejemplares y auténticas** – sonrió clavando su vista al rostro del peligris – **Si debes culpar a alguien por este compromiso** – siguió con firmeza caminando hacia él - **es a mí** – poso su mano en el hombro del joven Rey – **desde que te vi supe que serías el mejor de los sucesores – **meditó un segundo** – Y cuando mi sobrina May nació supe que no habría mejor compañero para ella que tú y viceversa** – espero algún comentario.

Leon le escuchaba atento, en silencio, aquellas sinceras palabras que su tío compartía con él le hacían comprender algunas cosas.

Al no escuchar protesta o comentario de su sobrino el Duque de Trimiur siguió con su monólogo – **Fui yo quien sugirió a tu padre un matrimonio arreglado para adquirir una Alianza de paz con el país del sur** – seguía con su vista clavada en el Rey de Tullian. – **De igual manera, Yo le dije a mi primo que no habría mejor compañero para May que tú** – hizo una pausa soltando el hombro del joven- **Así que cuando hubo oportunidad, meses antes de que tu madre contrajese esa terrible enfermedad le convencí de que tu padre, el Rey Liam, estaba de acuerdo con la idea del compromiso.** –suspiró – **Así que hicimos la visita a tu madre y ella confirmó que la voluntad del Rey era formar dicha alianza, aceptando unir a los herederos de cada reino en matrimonio** – se acercó a la mesita para servirse un poco más de vino – **Todo esto ocurriría dentro de 10 años, cuando May cumpliera 18 años para tener la madurez para ser desposada y darte un heredero** – bebió fijando su mirada a través del cristal que distorsionaba la imagen del joven de mirada gélida.

-**En caso de que Marduck muriera, el compromiso se adelantaría para que Tú tomarás el lugar de Rey y desposarás a la princesa para que de esta manera ella fuese coronada Reina **– terminó respirando profundamente. El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos.

**-¿Qué no piensas quejarte?** – preguntó Kalos esperando alguna riña por parte de Leon.

**-¿La princesa esta enterada de todo esto?** – preguntó con interés el joven Rey.

El Duque negó con su cabeza – **May** **cumplirá con su deber le guste o no** – respondió a la pregunta.

**-¿Estas seguro?** – cuestionó poco convencido.

**-Ajá** – afirmó dejando el vaso de vino en la mesa – **Ella es una joven consciente de la importancia de cumplir con su papel **– le miró de reojo – **Puede que haga un berrinche pero a final de cuentas cederá** – Hizo una mueca, simulando una sonrisa – **Estoy seguro que mi bella sobrinita terminará entregándote su corazón y vida –** quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo, fingió toser – **Te dije que no hay mejor compañero para ella que Tú. -**

Casi logró que Leon soltase una carcajada. Pero el Rey se contuvo al igual que su tío, hizo una mueca a causa de la gracia que le causaba escuchar al Duque convencido que tanto la joven princesa como él eran el uno para el otro, dos almas gemelas esperando el momento a unirse.

-**Creo que eso esta por verse** – soltó con indiferencia.

-**Conozco a May** – el Duque suspiró – **Ella cederá a la voluntad de sus padres** – mencionó confiado.

**-Esta bien –**

-**Sólo romperé el compromiso si Tú estas enamorado de otra mujer o quisieras desposar a otra** **princesa** – Dijo sin titubeos el Duque, esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

**-Despreocúpate** – hizo una pausa observando los libros que les rodeaban – **Pierde cuidado. La princesa de Mandurack será desposada dentro de una semana como lo estipularon nuestros padres –** caminó hacia la puerta - **Encárgate de todo** – hizo uso de su autoridad como Rey, el tono de su voz era imperativo – **Hazle saber a la princesa May Wong, lo antes posible, que su prometido el Rey del País del Norte; Leon Oswald del Reino de Tullian quiere una audiencia con ella -**

**-Lo haré** – respondió Kalos – **Dentro de una semana serás Rey de dos naciones y tendrás a tu Reina.**

**-Espero que la idea que sembraste en los pensamientos de nuestros padres sea la correcta** – giró la perilla – **El arrepentimiento nos condenará para toda la vida** – salió de la Biblioteca.

**-Es lo mejor para ambos** – dijo el Duque en voz baja **– Algún día los dos me lo van agradecer **– sonrió sumamente complacido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Su alteza** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

**-Adelante** –

**-No quise despertarla mi niña** – dijo la mujer poniendo una bandeja sobre la mesa – **Le traje esto para los nervios** – dijo acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba una joven pelinegra recostada. La mujer le dio una taza con té de tila – **Milady Sara dijo que esto le mantendrá relajada, usted podrá descansar sin mayor dificultad.-**

May tomó la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, hizo un gesto – **esto esta caliente** – arrugó su nariz – **Y no tiene uno de los mejores sabores** –

-**Le hará bien mi niña** – le miró con suplica – por favor tómeselo –

**-No te preocupes nana** – obsequió una triste sonrisa – **Lo haré –**

**-Gracias su alteza **– la mujer devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Mina** – bebió un poco más de té - **¿ tú sabes algo sobre el Rey de Tullian?** – preguntó con curiosidad reflejada en su mirada - **¿ Creo que su nombre es Leon Oswald?** – quiso ocultar su interés inyectando sus palabras con indiferencia bien disimulada.

-**Pues… lo que sé, es lo que la mayoría comenta** – respondió la mujer fijando su vista en May.

**-¿Qué es lo que comentan?** – cuestionó bebiendo de su té.

-**Que… es sobrino de los Duques de Trimiur** – bajo un poco la voz - **Milady Sara era hermana de la Reina Sonia de las tierras de Tullian país del norte, madre del apuesto joven** – hizo una pausa – **El joven vino a dar el pésame a su Alteza **– Mina le acercó una toallita a May para que limpiará sus labios – **Hace un rato le vi salir de la Biblioteca al parecer conversaba con el Duque. -**

**-Entiendo** – May tomó la toalla y la pasó por sus labios desapareciendo la humedad que había en estos - **¿Sabes si su majestad tiene alguna Reina que le acompañe o esperé en su Reino?** – interrogó interesada.

-**No su alteza, su majestad es uno de los reyes más codiciados de la Tierras del Norte y regiones vecinas. Incluso se dice que ya se encuentra comprometido y que sólo esta esperando el tiempo indicado para reclamar el cumplimiento del compromiso y así desposar a la doncella que será su Reina** – Mina se acercó más como si de un secreto se tratase – **El joven Rey tiene muy buena relación con la señorita Sora, se cree que ella es la afortunada –**

**-AHH** – soltó un suspiró disgustada, esa tonta siempre se llevaba lo mejor – **El Rey de Tullian es un hombre muy atractivo **– pensó en voz alta – **tiene un misterio que lo hace atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer** - dijo May sonrojada al descubrirse así misma expresándose de aquella manera de un hombre que tal vez ya había entregado su corazón; y a nadie más que a su eterna rival lady Sora Naegino, a pesar de no ser heredera a ningún trono, sería aparentemente la Reina de uno de los países más importantes de la región del norte.

-**En eso tiene mucha razón mi niña. El joven rey es muy atractivo** – le miró soñadora – **que afortunada será la señorita Sora si es ella la prometida.**

May se quedó callada, no le había gustado para nada la idea de que Leon Oswald fuese el prometido de Sora. El joven tenía algo que había llamado mucho su atención, no sabía si había sido su rostro perfectamente esculpido, sus ojos color gris – purpura o su gélida mirada que hechizaba a cualquiera. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al recordar su mirada, fija en ella, como estudiando a detalle su persona como si con sólo mirarla pudiera leer sus pensamientos o anticipar sus acciones. Experimento envidia hacia aquella mujer que robara o a la que le perteneciera el corazón del Rey. Rogaba al cielo que no fuese Sora Naegino.

**-¿Algo más que se comente?** – preguntó ya más serena dejando la taza en las manos de su dama de compañía.

-**Tiene una hermana menor que se quedo en su Reino** – aseguró.

**-Comprendo** – dijo recostándose en los almohadones **– ¿Sabes dónde esta el Marques de Lituab?-**

-**Él se encuentra descansando en sus aposentos** – respondía la mujer poniéndose de pie – **la cena estará lista en un par de horas y pidió que se le avisará para acompañar a los Reyes de los otros países y** a los nobles de tierras vecinas –

**-Me lo imaginé** – sonrió - **Fool piensa en todo** – May se dijo así misma en voz alta.

**-Su alteza si no le hace falta nada más, me retiro **–

-**cuando la cena este lista avísame** – cerró sus ojos – **No esta bien que me la pase en cama y que los huéspedes coman sin mi compañia – **

**-Pero milady** – dijo temerosa, no quería que su alteza pensará que le llevaba la contra – **Ellos comprenderán su indisposición** – señalo su dama de compañía – **No lo hace a propósito** – los ojos de la princesa se abrieron al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su acompañante.

-**No hay nada por que preocuparse Mina** – sonrió – **es una cena – **dijo restando importancia a la situación** - puedo cenar con ellos** – cerró sus ojos y soltó un pausado suspiro – **ya tuve tiempo suficiente para deprimirme** – Abrió sus ojos – **Esta no soy yo** – respiro profundamente – **La princesa May no se deja derrotar con facilidad **– sus palabras estaban inyectadas de una fortaleza admirable.

-**Así se habla su Alteza** – sonrió – **Yo misma vendré ayudarle a vestirse, una vez que la cena este lista –**

**-Gracias**- respondió May – **Si llegas a ver a mi tío Kalos o a Fool diles que quiero hablar con ambos –**

-**Se los diré** – hizo una reverencia, tomando la bandeja en sus manos, salió de la habitación para que la joven princesa siguiera con su descanso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

**Notas de autora:** Gracias a las personas que han pasado a leer el prólogo de esta historia, la cual espero sea corta. En especial agradezco a las dos personas que se tomaron la molestía de dejar su muy apreciable comentario. Asuka Masura y Liz 350. Este capítulo esta completamente dedicado a ustedes, espero que les guste. A partir de ahora el desarrollo del fic será un poco más rápido.

El capítulo 2 esta casi terminado y si todo sale bien este fic se va estar actualizando 1 o 2 veces por semana.

Por favor den una oportunidad a esta pareja.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen sólo la idea del fic es mía._

**Capítulo 2**

_**Cuando se es ajeno a llevar a cabo una promesa**_

_**Lo mejor es arriesgarse a cumplirla…**_

**-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo** – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él - **¿Ocurre algo malo?** - preguntó preocupado.

**-Tranquilo Fool** – sonrió el Duque dando palabras de calma al recién llegado –** toma asiento-** le indicó una silla donde podía ponerse cómodo – **De lo que te voy a hablar es más una buena noticia** – dijo caminando hacia un mini bar – **¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? –**

- **No gracias, así estoy bien** – le observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados, estudiando los movimientos de su amigo y compañero en batalla, ambos sólidos soportes del Rey de Mandurack.

-**Vamos amigo, una copa no te hará daño** –se sirvió un poco de aporto.

**-En este momento tengo que ser de ayuda a May, si bebo un poco me dejaré llevar por el dolor y me embriagaré hasta no saber de mí** – respondió con melancolía – **No sé para ti** – respiró tristemente - **Pero Yo no perdí sólo a mi Rey o a mi Reina, murieron dos personas a quienes consideraba como mis hermanos, ellos dos eran mi familia. -**

-**Fool también voy a extrañarles, igual que tú, Yo les quería mucho** – respiró con desanimo – **Ellos eran mi familia** – su vista se clavó en los ojos del Marques – **De nada sirve que me lamente por su muerte, por más que lo haga, ellos no regresaran** – bebió de su copa – **Me duele mucho su perdida. Mi primo era un gran hombre y siempre le respete.-**

**-Ahora debemos ser fuertes para que May no sé sienta sola , ambos amamos a esa pequeña como si de una hija se tratase** – su mirada se torno penetrante – **De hecho, Es de May de quien quiero hablarte, de su futuro, del reino y de lo que se viene para éste una vez que May sea coronada. -**

**-¿Qué has dicho?** – los ojos del Marques proyectaron sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del Duque. La pregunta que se escapó de los labios del Marques reclamaba una respuesta. Su impaciencia se encontraba al borde, los últimos días había experimentado todo tipo de emociones y presiones. Había creído no estar preparado para más sorpresas y al parecer la vida le hacía ver que su resistencia era suficiente para un poco más.

-**Lo que escuchaste** – respondió Kalos sonriendo, la reacción que Fool había mostrado, era la que esperaba de él.

**-Bromeas** – dijo relajando sus músculos - **Para que su Alteza sea coronada, tendría que ser desposada** - le miró entrecerrando sus ojos **- y que yo sepa May no tiene prometido** – le dijo seguro de sus palabras.

**-Te equivocas** – sonrió - **May** **tiene la edad suficiente para coronarse** – siguió bebiendo oporto – **¿Y con respecto a un prometido?** - su tono era como interrogante – **Despreocúpate, May se encuentra comprometida desde hace 8 años. –**

La cara que el Marques puso, era un gesto que un pintor debía plasmar en una Obra de Arte. Creyó que su amigo perdería la conciencia; su color había disminuido.

**-Fool, no te pongas pálido-** dijo sonriendo – **Si no lo sabías era por que se consideraba un asunto delicado. Marduck no quería que ni los países vecinos, ni mucho menos las regiones más lejanas se sintieran amenazadas con la Alianza –**

**-Entiendo –** soltó un suspiro – **fuiste tú quien le metió esa idea a Marduck** – paso su mano por sus cabellos – **Fuiste tú quien propuso al candidato perfecto **– le miró con desconfianza – **Pero….** – guardó silencio – **y, ¿ si no es el indicado?** – Respiró con molestia – **Condenarás a la princesa a un matrimonio infeliz. –** se encontraba inconforme con la noticia que recibía de labios del Duque - **May merece ser amada – **

**-Eso lo sé** – dejó la copa sobre la mesa – **May será muy feliz y amada por su futuro esposo. Y será un Rey perfecto para el país –**

**-Por supuesto** – dijo con voz mordaz – **como no lo pensé antes** – entrecerró sus ojos – **lo único que te importa es el Reino** – su molestia era ya difícil de ocultar, se puso de pie – **Que a May se la lleve el infierno** – dejo caer su mano hecha un puño en el escritorio.

-**Fool guarda la postura** – dando poca importancia al espectáculo que le brindaba el Marques, Kalos le miro desafiante – **No olvides que May es mi sobrina** – hizo énfasis en el parentesco – **y la quiero como si de mi hija se tratase** – sostuvo su mirada firmemente - **Lo que estoy haciendo es pensando en ella, en nadie más** – respiró profundo – **El hombre que he escogido para ella es el más adecuado –** bebió oporto – **Leon Oswald es un Rey de palabra –**

-**¿Leon Oswald?** – el nombre del candidato le desconcertó, su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Kalos – **El Rey de las tierras del Norte de la región de Tullian** – odiaba darle la razón a su amigo, pero debía reconocer que esta vez había hecho una muy buena elección, ese joven era ejemplar – **El es un gran Rey, un hombre honorable** – le dijo tomando asiento, aún así no le aplaudió su buena elección a su amigo.

**-Gracias**- dibujó una sonrisa de lado al darse cuenta de la aprobación recibida por su amigo, imitándole tomó asiento.

**-¿Él lo sabe?** – preguntó curioso.

**-Sí** – asintió – **Es un Rey de compromiso y palabra** – observó a su amigo con triunfo – **El por esa razón que Leon ha venido** – sonrió – **Esta aquí para cumplir con el compromiso, desposar a su futura Reina-**

Fool se dejo caer derrotado en el respaldo del sillón, sus músculos se relajaron – **Supongo que May no sabe de este compromiso que hace 8 años los reyes hicieron –** suspiró – Ahí **es donde entro Yo, ¿Cierto?** – le miró perspicaz – **Necesitas que convenza a la pequeña May de que el marido que su padre y tío le eligieron es el indicado –**

-**Que bien me conoces amigo** – dibujó una media sonrisa sintiéndose descubierto – **Se lo hubiera pedido a Sara, pero ya conoces a mi mujer – **hizo un ademán con sus manos – **Si May le dice a la primera que NO, ella le apoyará en todo y estoy casi seguro que le pedirá a Leon que se busque otra prometida –**

El Marques soltó una carcajada, la tensión de hacia unos minutos se desvaneció – **El Duque de Trimiur teme que su bella esposa sea la causante de una guerra –**

**-No digas tonterías –**

**-Lo que Tú digas amigo** – rió más reljado.

-**Necesito que** **hables con May lo antes posible** – Fool le miró interrogante - **¿Cuál es la prisa? –**

-**Leon quiere hablar con May antes de que se anuncie el compromiso** – guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para que su amigo no muriera de un paro al corazón – **La** **ceremonia es dentro de una semana, así que supongo que el compromiso debe anunciarse por lo menos 3 días antes, así los nobles de tierras vecinas llegarán para el gran evento** – lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

**-¿Qué has dicho?** – Soltó Fool atragantado – **Una semana es muy pronto. May hará uno de sus mejores berrinches –**

-**Eso me temo** – dijo Kalos imaginándose a su sobrina recibiendo la noticia – **Aunque no lo creas siento que esto es muy precipitado** – hizo una pausa – **pero así quedo estipulado por ambos reinos –**

**-Es un momento difícil para May** – dijo muy serio – **Primero perder a sus padres y ahora perder su libertad y entregar su vida a un desconocido** –

**-Es lo mejor, de ello estoy** **convencido **– dijo Kalos.

**-Te apoyaré amigo, por la memoria de los reyes, que lo haré** – se puso de pie – **Intentaré hablar hoy mismo con May, después de la cena la princesita hará su berrinche –**

**-Gracias** – respondió el castaño - **¿A dónde irás? **– preguntó

-**Debo encargarme de que todo este listo para la cena, no creo que May tenga ánimos para ocuparse de los preparativos, incluso le pedí a Mina que le dejase descansar y le llevará un té –**

**-Comprendo** - bebió de su vaso – **sobre la cena pierde cuidado, Sara ya se esta haciendo cargo de todo –**

**-De todas formas iré a ver que es lo que hace falta – **caminó hacia la puerta – **Ayuda a mantener el dolor alejado y la mente despejada** – giró la perilla y salió de la Biblioteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Esto es una verdadera desgracia** – soltó la rubia que bebía un poco de té.

**-Tiene mucha razón milady** – respondió una mujer regordeta que cortaba una zanahoria – **No he podido dejar de llorar** – Pasando su brazo a la altura de sus ojos seco sus lágrimas

– **Todos vamos a extrañar a nuestros reyes** – dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro que preparaba una crema de champiñones.

**-Lo sé** – respondió la mujer que cortaba las verduras – **Debemos ser fuertes para apoyar a nuestra niña May –**

-**Así es Kaede** – sonrió Sara percibiendo el gran amor que le tenían a la familia real – **Demostraremos a May que no esta sola –**

**-Huele muy rico **– se escuchó una voz al pie de la entrada de la cocina – **Ya quiero comer.**

**-Espera un poco Rosseta **– le miró la rubia con ternura – **En un momento todos estaremos disfrutando de estos esquicitos platillos – **

**-Que bien** – sonrió la pelirroja – **vine a ver si necesitaban de mi ayuda –**

-**Por el momento no preciosa** – respondió la Duquesa – **muchas gracias** – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

**-De nada** – caminó hacia la salida – **estaré en mi habitación, por si acaso –**

**-lo tendré presente –** dijo guiñándole un ojo a la señorita que se marchaba contenta hacia su alcoba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Mamá tengo miedo**__ – gritaba una niña que entró corriendo a la alcoba de sus padres._

_**-Tranquila mi**__**nena**__ – se escuchó la voz dulce de una mujer – __**acá estoy**__ – abrió sus brazos para recibir a su pequeña hija._

_**-El cielo se quiere caer mami**__ – dijo la niña suspirando – __**No quiero que el castillo se derrumbe con esos ruidos mami –**_

_**-Preciosa el cielo no se va a caer**__ – sonrió la madre __**– Los truenos son parte de naturaleza, acompañan a la lluvia junto con los relámpagos**__ – la acercó más hacia ella para que su hija se sintiera segura._

_-__**Papa puede apagar los relámpagos y bajar el volumen de los truenos **__– dijo la niña sintiendo la seguridad de que su padre podría hacerlo – __**El es Rey, puede ordenarlo –**_

_**-Oh no cariño**__ – la mujer acarició los cabellos de su pequeña __**– Papá no tiene control de la naturaleza – **_

_**-¿Por qué no mami?**__ – preguntó curiosa la niña abrazándose más a su madre._

_**-Por que la naturaleza es controlada por un ser poderoso**__ –_

_-__**Mami papi es un Rey poderoso**__ – dijo la niña con voz firme, eso le había confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no controlará la lluvia y a sus acompañantes?._

_-__**Mi pequeña May **__– soltó la mujer acompañando sus palabras con una risita discreta – __**Papá no es invencible, es humano y su poder no tiene dominio sobre la naturaleza**__ – respiró profundo __**– Sólo Dios controla la naturaleza y todas aquellas cosas que no podemos explicar – **_

_**-Ohhh**__- exclamó la pequeña pelinegra con desilusión __**– entonces papá mintió, cuando dijo que ningún Rey derrotará al Rey de Mandurack –**_

_**-Mi May **__– la madre acarició el rostro de la niña – __**Papá es fuerte y hábil con la espada, y ama lo suficiente a su Reino y a sus habitantes como para dejarse vencer con facilidad, antes el preferiría morir que ver una Mandurack esclavizada o dominada por otro Reino –**_

_-__**Mami, ya entiendo**__ – la pequeña se soltó del abrazo de su madre – __**Papá puede ganar a todos los reyes, pero Dios gana a papa por que el si tiene poderes que le ordenan a la lluvia y su ruido y luz que se vaya**__ – sonrió la niña más satisfecha._

_**-Algo así mi niña**__ – la mujer le obsequio una sonrisa – __**algún día entenderás muchas cosas –**_

_La habitación se alumbró por completo, dejando ver las figuras de las dos personas que se encontraban sobre una amplia cama, a través de la rendija de los cortineros observaron como la luz entraba por el ventanal._

_-__**Mami ahí viene**__ – gritó la niña tapándose los oídos y lazándose hacia el regazo de su madre – __**nunca dejaré de tener miedo a los ruidos que acompañan la lluvia**__ – sintió la calidez de los brazos de su madre y eso la reconfortó. Esperaba que siempre que la lluvia y los truenos se presentarán el cobijo de su madre estuviera ahí._

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

La lluvia empezaba a caer, gotas gruesas golpeaban el suelo y las rocas del castillo, una noche sola, sin el cobijo de los brazos de su madre, ya no más, no estaría ella ahí para decirle que el cielo no se caería y que la luz no le dañaría la vista.

-**Tonterías infantiles** – pensó mirando las gotas que se topaban con la madera – **Por favor … **- susurró – **Dios que no haya truenos** – elevó la plegaría al infinito – **No resistiré sola esta prueba –** se dijo en silencio, sintiéndose presa de su dolor, se había prometido no llorar – **ni una lagrima más… quiero ser fuerte** – le pidió en suplica a su conciencia. Respiró con fuerza prometiéndose a si misma no derramar más lágrimas causadas por dolor, por su pueblo y los seres que la amaban que cumpliría con su promesa.

Desde niña había sido berrinchuda, caprichosa pero nunca llorona –_jamás - H_asta el momento nunca había desistido de hacer algo que se proponía, una de sus cualidades era la perseverancia, aunque algunas veces se viciaba cambiándose por terquedad, la madurez que había adquirido de una manera rápida y abrupta le ayudaría a tomar las mejores decisiones tomando en cuenta que un Reino dependía de ella. Así, que siendo de aquella manera siempre estarían su pueblo y sus seres queridos, antes que ella.

La princesa de Mandurack no lloró. La señorita se tomó sus tiempo para escoger una prenda adecuada para la cena, tenía que reflejar a los nobles que no les daría tiempo de pensar siquiera en revelarse antes ella y darles en bandeja de plata un reino prospero, eso ni pensarlo, estaban equivocados, mucho muy errados, si habían llegado a pensar en tenerle a ella como subordinada, de aquella absurda idea nada.

Mientras se vestía se tomó su tiempo para fortalecerse, para pensar en lo que vendría de una manera fría y calculadora, no era momento para sentimentalismo. Debía hablar con Fool y su tío Kalos para hablar sobre sus futuras decisiones, ellos serían sus consejeros, nunca estaría sola, aunque en ese momento sintiera que sus padres se habían llevado su felicidad y esperanza a su tumba.

Y si fuera poco, tenía serios problemas, no dejaba de pensar en ese Rey, joven, arrogante, de mirada gélida y actitud misteriosa. Su conciencia y su corazón le pedían a gritos que fuera a buscarle, a presentarse ante Él para poderle conocer de cerca, para confirmar o des confirmar los rumores que se decían en torno a Él y su vida sentimental. Se temía lo peor, por primera vez se sentía atraída por un hombre y a lo mejor este ya tenía a quien corresponder.

El luto envolvió a la joven, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos sin pisca de dolor, su cuerpo vestido de negro, sus ojos azul-purpura resaltaban intensos conteniendo el sufrimiento. Todo se encontraba controlado, esta vez sería ella quien tomaría las mejores decisiones.

**-¿Su alteza?** – Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta - **¿Puedo pasar? – **interrumpiendo la meditación de la joven.

**-Adelante –**

**-Su alteza** – la mujer entró – **la** **cena esta por servirse** – la mujer caminó hacia el tocador donde se encontraba sentada la pelinegra.

La princesa observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo , vestía completamente de negro, sus mirada se debatía en ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos, en su frente había una tiara de plata que ayudaba a sostener el flequillo, y sus cabellos caían sueltos tras su espalda.

**-Estoy lista** – dijo sin mirar a la recién llegada.

-**La veo muy hermosa su alteza **– dijo la mujer caminando hacia ella ayudándole acomodar la tiara que adornaba su frente.

**-Gracias Mina** – La chica dibujo una media sonrisa.

**-De nada, es un placer** – devolviéndole la sonrisa.

May se sentía fortalecida, sabía que tanto los sirvientes del Castillo, como el pueblo y en especial su familia no la dejarían sola en ningún momento. Era increíble ser consciente del cariño y fuerza que le podían transmitir las personas que le rodeaban.

**-¿Pudiste decirles a mi tío Kalos y al Marques de Lituab que quiero hablar con ellos**- interrogó la joven.

-**Lo siento su alteza** – negó Mina con su cabeza – **no he podido verles, pero le prometo que después de la cena ellos estarán en la biblioteca y podrá hablar con ellos –**Respondió observando con agrado el reflejo de su alteza por el espejo.

May se puso de pie, giró para quedar frente a su dama de compañía, soltó un breve suspiró y miró hacia la puerta de madera que separaba su habitación del mundo externo. Tenía que ser fuerte, la vida continuaba y ella no era una cobarde. Ella era la princesa de Mandurack, el Reino más poderoso de la región del Sur y por ello debía mostrar su fortaleza. A toda costa evitaría que los reinos vecinos pensaran que ella era vulnerable a una conquista. Por sus padres, por su pueblo, por todos aquellas personas que le amaban y confiaban Ella. Era el momento de mostrar lo fuerte y calculadora que podía llegar a ser.

**-Estoy lista** – se dijo en silencio caminando hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y antes de salir habló con firmeza.

-**Mina, cuando Meril regrese de su viaje hazle saber que la necesito** – No volteo, se encontraba parada entre el marco de la puerta - Por favor – siguió su camino.

La dama de compañía entendió a la perfección lo que la princesa había querido decir, así que le permitió llegar sola a la cena, sin escolta, justo como lo hacía cuando sus padres le esperaban en el comedor todas la noches. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas involuntariamente. Ver a May reflejar tal entereza le ayudaba a darse cuenta del amor que tenía para con todas las personas que confiaban en Ella y sobre todo por el pueblo que tanto habían procurado sus padres, _los reyes de MANDURACK_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos (as). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por leer mi fic y darle una oportunidad. Espero que les siga gustando ya que se vienen muchas sorpresas, no esperen un amor a primera vista y todo color de rosa. Otra cosa, les adelanto que en el próximo Capítulo se hace aparición de otros personajes como Sora, Ken, Yuri, Layla… entre otros.

Una especial gratitud a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, ojala sean constantes y no dejen de ponerlos a Jean-Slytherin, girl-uchiha, Asuka Masura, Nanita chan y Liz chan. Este cap va dedicado a ustedes lindas.

Pd. Como esta semana pasada me atrase por cuestiones de trabajo, la semana que viene actualizo el otro cap el miércoles o jueves , para que el cap que corresponde a esta semana este en red para sábado o domingo. Quiero terminar este fic pronto ya que tengo otros pendientes y a parte ya se me han ocurrido 5 fics más de esta serie y pareja.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 3**

_Las promesas son reflejos de anhelos alcanzables;_

_Y es el compromiso de quien promete cumplirlas._

_**- Por fin me dirás, ¿Cuál fue la promesa que hiciste a mamá?** - Preguntó una joven de cabellos azul claro – **Ya han pasado algunos años desde que mamá se marchó de este mundo. -**_

_Parecía que la joven se encontraba hablando sola, desde hacia un rato que estaba en la biblioteca, lugar predilecto del Rey, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en ese lugar._

_- **Eres** **un caso perdido Leon, tengo más de treinta minutos hablando sola** – rodó sus ojos frustrada – **No es posible que estés ahí sentado leyendo** – caminó hacia donde él se encontraba ensimismado en su lectura, una profunda pasión del joven Rey, adentrarse en su lectura era el mejor de los escapes a sus deberes reales, era lo único que le ayudaba a seguir firme en el trono._

_- **Te estoy hablando Leon Oswald** – clavó su mirada en su silencioso acompañante – **No seas grosero con tu hermana –** hizo un puchero, esperando llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, su expresión no fue suficiente. El joven seguía con su mirada baja, fija en la lectura de aquel libro que sus padres le habían regalado cuando era un niño._

_Perdiendo la calma, la jovencita le apartó con un movimiento rápido el libro de sus manos – **Ahora ya puedes mirarme** – le miró retadora – **Te he hecho una pregunta** - sonrió al ver que su acción por fin había dado resultado, su hermano le miraba fijamente a los ojos, aún sin decir nada, pero seguro que le diría algo después de su impulsivo actuar._

_**- Ese comportamiento no es propio de una princesa** – dijo por fin el joven._

_**-El hecho de que seas Rey no te da derecho a ignorarme** – respondió la joven colocando el libro en la mesita que estaba junto a ella._

_Leon encogió sus hombros y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá donde se encontraba, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente pensando una buena manera de disuadir a su hermana de tocar el tema de la promesa que había hecho años atrás a su madre._

_- **Ser Rey me ha dado mucho más obligaciones que derechos** – suspiró – **No es tan fácil mantener la cordura ante ciertas circunstancias donde quisieras hacer tu voluntad y no pensar en lo mejor para un pueblo**- Abrió sus ojos clavándolos en la curiosa mirada de la princesa – **Hay asuntos que aún no puedo revelarte** – se puso de pie –** todo** **tiene su tiempo y la promesa que hice a mamá es uno de ellos **– tomó su libro y caminó hacia un estante para acomodarlo – **Ya te enterarás, es algo que todos sabrán a su debido tiempo** – seguía dándole la espalda._

_-**La** **mayoría de las veces me da miedo tu actitud, tan insensible, fría e indiferente **– ahora era la joven quien se dejaba caer en el sofá, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo._

_Leon no replicó a las palabras de su hermana, después de todo Ella tenía razón, desde la muerte de su madre, su actitud y manera de ver la vida habían cambiado, algunas veces hasta el mismo se sorprendía de la frialdad con la que se desenvolvía en los asuntos de su reino._

_La jovencita siguió con su monólogo – **Lo único que puedo agradecer a Dios es el hecho de que conmigo no haya cambiado tu actitud, si no imagínate, me sentiría muy sola** – soltó un cansado suspiro **– Se que me quieres muchos, y que temes perderme como paso con papá y mamá, pero eso es algo que no esta en nuestras manos controlar, el curso de la vida si lo dirigimos, sin embargo, los años de vida esos no los contamos nosotros Leon** – la joven observaba la figura inmóvil de su hermano. **– Algún día voy a morir** – sonrió **- pero créeme antes de eso quiero formar una familia, ser feliz a lado del hombre que ame y tener mis hijos – **_

_Leon giró su cuerpo y miró a su hermana, no esperaba escuchar ese tipo de palabras de sus labios, siempre había sido una chica soñadora, romántica y encantadora, pero de eso a que Ella pensará de una manera tan determinante, le hacia pensar que no conocía lo suficiente a su pequeña hermana, __¿Cuánto más desconocía de ella?, había perdido muchos años dirigiendo el Rey sin tomarse el tiempo de ver crecer a su hermana, el único familiar cercano, al que quería proteger por sobre todas las cosas._

_- **Eso mismo quiero para ti Leon** – Sofí sacó de sus pensamientos a su hermano - **Tullian necesita de un Rey que tenga una familia a quien amar -**_

_**-Te tengo a ti, Tú eres mi familia Sofí – **_

_**-No me refiero a este tipo de lazo –** la chica se incorporó en el asiento – **Quiero decir que formes tu propia familia, que tengas una Reina a tu lado que te ame y se preocupe por ti, que Tullian tenga herederos al trono, que sean parte de ti y de la mujer que ames** – sonrió con la idea de ver a su hermano siendo esposo y padre a la vez – **Ya te lo dije Leon, Yo me voy a casar en cualquier momento y lo más probables es que marche de aquí, así que lo último que quiero es llevarme la angustia de haber dejado a mi hermano solo dirigiendo un Reino –**_

_**-¿Desde cuando tienes ese tipo de ideas?** – peguntó Leon desconcertado, parecía que la jovencita que se encontraba sentada frente suyo, era una completa extraña para él__, ¿Qué había sucedido con la dulce e inmadura Sofí?._

_-**Desde siempre supongo** – la chica encogió sus hombros - **sólo no se había dado la oportunidad para que las escucharás **– le miró con seguridad – **Al igual que Tú, hice a mamá una promesa –**_

_- __**Toc, Toc, Toc** – se escucharon los golpes firmes tras la puerta._

_La llegada de una tercera persona interrumpió la conversación de los dos hermanos, ya habría ocasión para continuarla._

_**-Adelante** – El rey dio el permiso para entrar._

_**-Su majestad** – el recién llegado hizo una reverencia. El hombre se incorporó **– Su alteza no sabía que se encontraba aquí **– el hombre hablo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la princesa._

_**-Buen día Allan – **la jovencita sonrió._

_**- ¿Qué se te ofrece Allan? –** preguntó el rey con su voz sería y firme._

_- **Su majestad, una lamentable noticia** – soltó el hombre mirando a su rey._

_**- Habla** – dijo el rey dando permiso para que su mayordomo le informará._

_**- Los reyes de Mandurack han fallecido** – dijo Allan con tristeza reflejada en su voz._

_**- Estas seguro** – Leon le miró incrédulo._

_- **Si Majestad, hace un momento un mensajero de las Tierras del Sur ha venido a informar **-_

_- **Entiendo** – el rey medito en silencio por unos escasos minutos – **de parte de quien era el mensaje** – preguntó, imaginando que su tío Kalos había sido quien se diera a la tarea de enviar dicho comunicado._

_**- Pues**… - el hombre guardó silencio – **Yo pregunté –** bajo su rostro._

_- **Explícate Allan** – dijo el rey_

_**- El mensajero de Mandurack ha pedido permiso para refrescarse, al parecer viaja a Chizu, país de origen de su majestad Lia Su, para comunicar a la Dama de compañía de la reina la muerte de los reyes **– bajo su rostro – **Yo me he tomado la libertad de preguntarle al mensajero sobre su misión y este para agradecer la atención que el reino de Tullian le ha brindado ha respondido - **_

_-**Comprendo **– dijo el rey – **Supongo que el comunicado oficial no tardará en llegar y antes de que esto pase debo preparar mi viaje, una vez que tenga la carta en mi mano me marcharé –**_

_**- Le diré a los siervos que tengan listo el carruaje y los caballos alimentados y descansados**-_

_- **Me alistaré** – dijo la joven – **Creo que la princesa del país de Mandurack necesitará nuestro apoyo -**_

_- **No **– Leon dijo con determinación – **Tú te quedarás aquí** -_

_**- Pero …** - La princesa fue interrumpida por su hermano._

_-**Necesito que te encargues de preparar la bienvenida de la Reina de Tullían –**_

_Sofí le miró desconcertada - **¿Qué has dicho?** – soltó sorprendida._

_**- Lo que has escuchado** – le miró fijamente a sus ojos – **Hace ocho años le prometí a mamá que desposaría a la princesa de Mandurack –** el joven caminó hacia donde estaba su hermana – **Se suponía que debían pasar 10 años para poder cumplir con lo pactado, pero había ciertas cláusulas para adelantar el matrimonio, y una de ellas se refiere a este caso, el fallecimiento del Rey. -**_

_La joven no tenía palabras para describir su asombro, no sabía que decirle a su hermano, hacía un momento ella le pedía que en su vida hubiera la posibilidad de amar a una persona y formar una familia con esa mujer y ahora resultaba que su madre ya se había encargado de ese asunto._

_**-Allan dile a Aidé que se encargue de los preparativos de bienvenida para la reina –** Ahora se dirigía a su mayordomo quien también se encontraba sorprendido con la noticia – **Sofí necesito que en menos de cuatro días todo se encuentre listo ya que dentro de siete a ocho días se llevará acabo la ceremonia para fortalecer Alianzas entre ambos reinos y en cuanto hable con su Alteza mandaré por ti –**_

_Fue lo último que el rey había dicho, después de esto había salido hacia su habitación, dejando a dos personas sin habla, asombrados con la noticia, Tullían debía preparase para dar la bienvenida a su Reina._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al escuchar unos pasos acercarse detrás suyo, regreso a la realidad haciendo a un lado sus recuerdos, había poco tiempo para enviar por su hermana, necesitaba hablar con la princesa lo antes posible. Espero a que la persona que recién había llegado se acercase lo suficiente para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, así que permaneció en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno. Los jardines de ese castillo eran una maravilla, seguro que su hermana Sofi opinaría lo mismo que él.

-**Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado aquí**- dijo una jovencita abrazándole.

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar una voz familiar, le pertenecía a una joven que consideraba como su hermana. Asintió en silencio y correspondió al abrazo.

- **Tengo muchas cosas que contarte** – sonrió complacida, ese joven era un hombre de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, no era necesario que dijese algo para sentir el profundo afecto que él le tenía a ella, - _como hermanos_ - se dijo en silencio, ese era el lazo que les unía desde siempre.

La familiaridad que se trasmitía en ese momento entre ellos relajo el ambiente – **Es una pena que nos encontremos en este tipo de circunstancias** - suspiró – **una verdadera pena** – recalcó – **Es muy doloroso perder a tus padres** – sus ojos se cristalizaron – **Ahora, May y yo tenemos algo en común** – se le quebró la voz. El joven que la abrazaba la acercó más hacia él dándole confort.

**-Oh Leon** – soltó un sollozo – **discúlpame, olvido a menudo que tú te encuentras en nuestra misma situación **– respiró profundo **– es… no sé** – balbuceó – **Tú eres muy fuerte** – se dejó consolar en los brazos de su amigo.

Así estuvieron un par de minutos abrazados, la jovencita recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, era como cuando era más pequeña y él estaba ahí para socorrerla, el silencio era un dialogo secreto para ambos. Las circunstancias que les habían hecho encontrarse después de 6 años eran semejantes a los sucesos que habían experimentado años atrás cada uno en sus familias. Ella había quedado huérfana de padre y madre hacia más de 10 años quedando al cuidado y tutela del Marqués de Lituab, su tío. Y él, su querido amigo y protector, había pasado por la mismo hacia 11 años primero su padre había muerto tras un accidente a caballo, después de 3 años su bella y generosa madre había sido víctima de una extraña que le consumió sus fuerzas físicas, pero nunca doblego su alma y espíritu.

_**-Sora**_ – susurró el joven - **¿Qué me puedes decir de la princesa de Mandurack?** – interrogó con indiferencia.

Sora se incorporó, soltándose del abrazo de Leon, le había sorprendido aquella pregunta, era extraño que Leon se interesara o preocupara por alguien más que no fuese ella o su hermana menor Sofí.

**-Pues** – le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, la sorpresa que le causo la pregunta no le permitía decirle algo.

Leon se alejó de Sora dando un paso hacia atrás dejándola sin su abrigo. El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, la luna estaba oculta de los ojos de los curiosos. Las estrellas habían decidido no encender su luz y privar a las personas de su brillo. Las nubes grisáceas desfilaban una a una en el firmamento.

**-Te escucho** – Leon rompió el silencio clavando su vista en la linda joven ojos color miel.

Sora suspiró, saliendo de su asombro continuó – **May es una chica especial en carácter** – guardó silencio recordando la mayoría de las riñas que ambas tenían una extraña rivalidad que se había solidificado al paso de los años, desde que eran niñas hasta ahora que ya eran unas jovencitas – **Es una persona a la que le cuesta tener amistades –**

**-Conflictiva** – concluyó el peligris, al escuchar la descripción que Sora le daba.

**-OH, no** – interrumpió Sora negando con sus manos **– Es sólo que desde muy pequeña le han dado todo lo que ha querido** – suspiró – **May es una joven muy reservada, y muy amada** – hizo una mueca poco convencida – **No es de una dama como yo expresarme así de una princesa, pero …** - meditó un momento – **May es una chica mimada –**

Leon soltó una carcajada llamando la completa atención de Sora, ver sonreír a Leon era un gesto reservado sólo para personas muy cercanas a él, pero de eso a verlo reírse o carcajearse era una experiencia milagrosa.

**-Esa chica es todo un estuche de sorpresas** – dijo Sora mirando al peligris con desconfianza.

**-Mimada, berrinchuda..** – dijo en voz baja Leon enlistando las características de su futura esposa – **será una experiencia interesante conocerla día a día** –

_**-mmm…**_ - Sora le miró fijamente, no podía ocultar su curiosidad – **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de conocerla día a día **– acercó su rostro hacia el rostro masculino – **Tú escondes algo** – entrecerró sus ojos estudiando a detalle los gestos del joven.

**-Es un secreto** – le dijo con seriedad, su rostro escondía todas sus emociones de una manera excepcional.

**-Como Tú digas** – dijo la chica de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa.

El joven no dijo nada más se quedo en silencio contemplando el cielo, no había estrellas esa noche, la luna se encontraba envuelta en nubes, pintando una enigmática oscuridad, una vista hermosa del jardín era iluminado por las lámparas que tenían fuego.

**-Va llover** – dijo Sora al sentir una gota en su nariz, otra en su brazo, alzó su rostro y al ver el choque de dos nubes se desató un chubasco, las finas gotas se transformaron en gruesas **– Cielos, terminaremos mojados** – sonrió Sora **– Como cuando éramos niños** – volteo a ver a Leon - **¿Recuerdas?** –

Leon no respondió, asió la muñeca de la joven al sentir la primera gota en su mejilla, no dio tiempo de una segunda cuando ya corría jalando a su acompañante para refugiarse bajo roca sólida que les protegiera de la tormenta, parecía que sólo se trataba de lluvia, el cielo en completa oscuridad, no daba señal de relámpagos, ni rayos, ni mucho menos de truenos.

**-Aquí estaremos a salvo** – dijo Leon observando el jardín cubrirse de agua.

-**Si**- la joven asintió, la mano de su amigo le tenía bien sujeta – **Gracias Leon** – Sonrió.

Leon respondió al tierno gesto de Sora **– Debemos ir a secarnos** –

**-Cierto, la cena estará servida en 15 min** – miró sus ropas y luego las de su acompañante – **Seremos un desastre si nos presentamos así** – guardó silencio – una **falta de respeto** – su hermoso vestido lila había quedado estropeado. Sin embargo, su arreglo tenía solución.

**-Vamos** – respondió Leon escoltando a la joven, hizo un ademán indicando que debía entrar al pasillo.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

**Notas de autora:** Hola!!!!. Después de un año ausente he regresado para terminar este fic . Disculpen la demora, realmente fue un año 2009 de mucho trabajo y nuevas adaptaciones, ya por fin he regresado, tengo PC y la historia prácticamente esta a la mitad en mi cuaderno, sólo es cuestión de irla pasando lo cual haré por las tardes en mi tiempo libre. Les adelanto que viene otro fic de esta pareja para este fin de semana y otra historia de ellos a finales de febrero, así que ya saben he regresado. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si me he oxidado o aún conservo algo de práctica.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews. Rika de Hiwatari, maga3000, miru yumi, Lucy Oraki (Nita San), BrassYumiru, Asuka Masura, Jean-Slytherin, liz_350.

Les dice hasta la siguiente entrega que será la siguiente semana.

PD. ANIMENSE A SUBIR FICS DE ESTA PAREJA, POR FIS.

Al chan ( contenta de haber regresado ^o^)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 4**

_Libérate de las promesas que has hecho por amor a los demás _

_Y no porque sean una carga._

**-Buenas noches**- saludó el duque a los invitados sentados a la mesa –me alegra mucho tenerles entre nosotros – guardó silencio – Cierto que la ocasión es dolorosa – tomó asiento.

Los nobles asintieron dando la bienvenida al primo del fallecido rey de Mandurack, el sucesor del rey en caso de que la princesa no estuviera en condiciones de ser Reina.

-**Que la cena sea servida** – dijo la Duquesa, indicando a los sirvientes que sirvieran los manjares que algunos minutos antes ella había ayudado a preparar.

Ellos obedecieron a las palabras de lady Sara, una excelente anfitriona.

**-Espero que sea de agrado a su paladar** – menciono sonriendo.

Los miembros de la nobleza agradecieron la amabilidad de la Duquesa y empezaron a comer de su sopa.

**-Buenas noches** – se escuchó una apagada voz femenina.

Los ojos de las personas no pudieron disimular la sorpresa provocada de escuchar esa voz, se trataba de la princesa de Mandurack, se encontraba al pie de la entrada del comedor, se quedó en silencio unos minutos, luego reaccionaron como si todos fueran una sola persona y como resortes se pusieron de pie dando la bienvenida a la anfitriona principal.

-_**Hermosa**_- pensó Fool al ver a la jovencita, vestida de negro, su atuendo representaba el duelo experimentado por la pérdida de dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se reflejaba la fuerza y el valor de una reina, al parecer su May no había resultado una cobarde llorona.

-**Bienvenida preciosa** – El Duque extendió su mano para que May se acercara – **Una agradable sorpresa – **

May no dijo nada asintió sentándose – **Sigamos comiendo** – el Duque señalo el banquete.

May se quedo quieta en su asiento esperando que le sirvieran mientras estaba ahí. Con su mirada hizo una inspección al lugar, recorriendo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí, reyes y miembros de la nobleza. Los reyes de las tierras del Este de la región de Astuit se encontraban acompañados de su hija Layla, la familia Hamilton desde hacía décadas habían firmado un tratado de paz que se respetaba sin poner peros. Tanto su padre como el rey de Astuit fortalecieron su amistad desde su infancia. También estaban ahí el Rey de las tierras del Oeste de la región de Mirchot, Yuri Killian, era uno de los reyes más jóvenes de las regiones, un hombre valiente, atractivo y un carácter decidido, le conocía desde que eran niños, el joven Yuri había quedado huérfano desde que tenía la corta edad de diez años y desde ese entonces por la amistad que se había forjado entre el padre de su majestad y el Duque de Trimuir, él último se hizo cargo de la educación, entrenamiento físico e instrucción para ser Rey. Desde que tuvo uso de razón recordaba haber visto al rubio en el castillo de sus padres o en la fortaleza de su tío Kalos, dibujo una triste sonrisa cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Él devolvió el gesto, desde siempre le había protegido y le guardaba un afecto especial a esa princesa berrinchuda.

Bajo su mirada a su sopa no había probado nada, la verdad era que había perdido el apetito, y había sido su deber lo que le hizo ir al comedor hacer compañía a los visitantes, pero de eso a sentir el deseo de ingerir alimentos y conversar un poco, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacerlo. Alzó su vista y siguió recorriendo el lugar, ahí estaban Fool, su leal protector a un lado de él estaba Rosseta Pasel, una de sus amigas de infancia, sólo era dos años menor que ella, una jovencita bella y decidida, no había momento en que no se metiera en problemas, apreciaba a esa chica, se había ganado a pulso su respeto y afecto. Desde hacía un par de años Ella estaba a cargo de sus tíos Kalos y Sara, tras la muerte de sus padres los Vizcondes de Lituab, la verdad era que Rosseta debía estar al cuidado del Marqués de Lituab pero al tener Fool muchas responsabilidades y ante la falta de una esposa, su tía Lady Sara sugirió ser ellos los Duques de Trimuir hacerse cargo de Rosseta, era apenas una niña de 3 años cuando había sido presa de la desgracia a la que Ella se enfrentaba ahora.

Siguió su recorrido buscando al rey que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado no podía dejar de pensar en él. En la amplia mesa estaban todos menos él y también faltaba Ella, Sora, seguro se encontraban juntos, eso era lo más probable. Esa idea le revolvía el estómago y como si May fuese adivina o tuviera un extraño don para predecir el futuro, ambos hicieron acto de presencia primero entró Sora y detrás de ella se encontraba escoltándola león Oswald, aguanto sus ganas de poner de pie y salir furiosa hasta su habitación, respiró profundo debía controlar sus emociones, los invitados a la cena no se merecían tal desaire y sobre todo a Ella que le importaba que el Rey de Tullian y Sora tuvieran que ver, era muy su asunto si ambos eran pareja y vivían un romance en secreto, igual y Mina tenía razón era Sora Nageino quien se encontraba comprometida en matrimonio con el apuesto joven. Bajo su rostro al escuchar las disculpas que daba Sora por llegar tarde a la cena, Leon no había dicho nada, se limitó a caminar a un lado de la joven, movió la silla caballerosamente y así Sora pudo sentarse, Él tomó el asiento que estaba a un lado. Con gesto serio indicó el Duque que les sirvieran a los recién llegados.

**-Buenas noches Leon** – saludó Yuri clavando su vista al rey.

**-Buenas noches**- respondió al saludo con indiferencia, desde siempre se había sabido de la rivalidad que existía entre ambos, por esa razón era que los dos reyes evitaban la mayoría de los encuentros en fiestas o en eventos regionales, sólo asistían a aquellos donde uno u otro no eran requeridos o en su defecto era su deber ir sin excusa alguna, una ocasión como esa, donde el rey de Mirchot debía apoyar a la hija de uno de los hombres que más le había apoyado. Por otra parte, Leon Oswald se encontraba en ese lugar para cumplir una promesa, tal vez la más importante que alguna vez había hecho. Despojar a la jovencita que se encontraba enfrente de él.

**-Joven Yuri me alegra verle aquí** – dijo Sora obsequiando una sonrisa.

**-Lo mismo digo Sora-** respondió el joven rubio devolviendo la sonrisa.

-**Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía Sora** – dijo Layla descubriendo lo que la jovencita intentaba hacer, el ambiente se había tensado por unos escasos minutos. Trataban de evitar una futura guerra entre dos reinos muy importantes.

-**Cierto su alteza** – le miró **- es una agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí**- dijo Sora sin pensar en lo que decía- **me alegra mucho verla-**

_-Suficiente-_ gritó la conciencia de May, era el colmó, -_¿Acaso Sora no entendía que no se encontraba en una fiesta de cumpleaños?-_ no había pasado ni un día del sepelio de sus padres y Ella ya estaba en reunión social, aprovechando la ocasión para reír e irradiar felicidad - _¿Cuánto la detestaba, porque siempre era Ella quien captara la atención de los demá_s- . Definitivamente, no sé encontraba de humor para soportar el carácter positivo y alegre de Sora, su ánimo no sé lo permitía.

**-Espero que disfruten de la cena** – dijo May poniéndose de pie – **discúlpenme, no me siento con ánimos de reír** – mencionó dirigiendo una mirada serie a Sora, quien al instante borró la sonrisa de su rostro, todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba May, sus palabras habían sonado duras y frías. Sora bajo su vista clavando su mirada ambarina en el plato con sopa – _Lo siento_ – dijo por lo bajo casi inaudible.

-**No es necesario que se pongan de pie **– dijo May dirigiendo su mirada a los caballeros, detuvo su mirada un instante de escasos segundos, cruzándose con la mirada del rey de Tullian, aún no les habían presentado de manera formal.

Para Leon quedo claro en ese momento que _su futura esposa_ tenía mucho carácter. Miró serio la situación, espero que Sora se defendiera, pero no fue así, la chica de cabellos rosados se limito a comer de su sopa.

**-Tío Kalos, Fool** – dirigió su mirada a los nombrados, la familiaridad con que les habló sorprendió al joven de ojos gris purpura, sabía que ellos dos eran personas importantes en su vida según le había comentado Sora a camino al comedor.

La atención de los nombrados se dirigió por completo hacía May – **Les espero en la biblioteca, una vez terminada la cena **– finalizó mientras se ponía de pie. La mayoría a excepción de Yuri hicieron caso a su alteza.

Yuri caminó hacia May – **Deja que disfrute de tu compañía mientras esperas al Duque y al Marques ** - le ofreció su brazo una vez que se encontró cerca de Ella. La joven correspondió al amable gesto.

-**Gracias-** dijo May en un tono serio, giraron abandonando a los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Allan ¿Tú sabías algo sobre el compromiso que mi hermano tienen con la princesa de Mandurack?-** preguntó una curiosa jovencita.

**-No su alteza-** negó el hombre.

**-Este sí que era un secreto-** sonrió Sofi **– me siento muy emocionada de saber que por fin mi hermano tendrá una razón importante para vivir- **hizo una pausa- **Ya experimentara lo que es proteger y amar a su propia familia-**

**-Así es mi lady**- el hombre también sonrió contagiado gracias a la jovencita.

**-Sabes Allan debemos estar preparados**- Miró por la ventana – **en cualquier momento pueden llegar las órdenes del rey de que tenemos que estar junto con Él para el día de su Boda-**

Allan asintió, se encontraba atento a lo que su alteza le decía. Le parecía increíble encontrarse frente a la niña que hacía ya algunos años había visto crecer, ahora ya era una jovencita con edad suficiente para formar su propia familia. Al igual que a su hermano que desde que Él tuviese uso de razón había estado ahí a su lado para instruirle. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su majestad, era justo que encontrara la felicidad y si su reina había estado de acuerdo en que la princesa de Mandurack fuese la esposa de su hijo, esa jovencita debía ser especial.

-**También debemos prepararnos para la llegada de la nueva reina** – dijo Sofí emocionada – **preparemos una reunión de bienvenida**-

**-Me parece una excelente idea** – le ánimo Allan.

**-Entonces que esperamos para hacer nuestras maletas y a dejar todo listo para la fiesta de bienvenida –**

**-¿Su alteza?** – Dudó el hombre por un instante - **¿Creé qué su majestad este de acuerdo?**- preguntó Allan.

**-Pues ni modo –** se encogió de hombros **– este de acuerdo o no** – suspiró –**Él no está aquí para decidir-** sonrió – **así que ya decidimos nosotros por Él** – dijo la chica satisfecha con sus planes.

**-Entonces mi princesa** – Allan le guiño un ojo – **Seré su cómplice** – sonrió – **Nuestra reina se sentirá en casa cuando llegue a las tierras de Tullian.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cena transcurrió rodeada de una atmósfera tranquila, las personas ahí presentes tuvieron conversaciones amenas que les ayudaron a olvidar su dolor.

-**Estas muy serio Leon** – Afirmó Sora mirándole curiosa.

**-Así soy yo** – respondió.

_**-Ah**_ – soltó la chica derrotada, las palabras a ese joven la casi siempre debían sacárselas con espada en cuello – _Sonrió ante tal idea_ – supuso que ni así su amigo de infancia hablaría.

-**Su majestad, veo que no tiene hambre** – dijo el Duque de Trimuir observando a su sobrino.

León no respondió, no tenía la costumbre de dar explicaciones y no empezaría a cambiar sus hábitos a causa de tío Kalos dibujó una sonrisa ante la actitud de su sobrino. León se encontraba pensando en la posibilidad que había de que la princesa le aceptara sin problemas, al parecer era una jovencita con carácter; lo que haría más difícil su convivencia. En ese momento odio la hora en que ambos reinos establecieron ese Pacto.

**-Me retiro** – se escuchó la voz fría del rey de Tullian. Leon se puso de pie y con un movimiento con su cabeza dio las buenas noches.

-**Propio – **respondieron algunas personas.

Leon se marchó del comedor con la idea de ir en busca de la princesa y plantearle algunas condiciones para su matrimonio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Espero que esta decisión la comprendan nuestros hijos en un futuro**__ – dijo el rey de Tullian firmando los documentos que hacían oficial la futura Alianza, en la que la vida de sus hijos se veía comprometida dentro de 13 años debían unirse en matrimonio._

_**-Si hay que culpar a alguien**__ – mencionó el rey de Mandurack – __**debe ser a Kalos**__ –_

_**-Que así sea**__ – afirmó el aludido – __**toda la responsabilidad de este pacto que recaiga sobre mí**__ – los tres rieron, después de todo esta sería la mejor alianza en toda la historia de los reinos._

_-__**Es difícil imaginar a mi pequeña May de sólo 5 años como una mujer**__ – suspiró – ahora __**imaginen lo complicado que es para mí hacerme a la idea de que el heredero a la corona de Tullian me la quitará dentro de 13 años**__ –_

_**-Lo cierto será que tendrán muchos nietos y serán muy bien parecidos**__ – dijo Kalos bebiendo de su copa – __**No es por nada Liam, pero May es una lindura, una belleza divina, espera a que la conozcas –**_

_-__**No lo pongo en duda, se que las mujeres del reino de Chizu son las más bellas y que las que pertenecen a la nobleza no tienen comparación**__ – sonrió – __**La reina de Mandurack es originaria de Chizu, una princesa directa heredera al trono –**_

_**-Así es, Lia Su es la hija de los reyes de Chizu**__ – sonrió trayendo a su mente el hermoso rostro de su esposa – __**Mi may heredo la belleza de su abuela materna y su majestad sí que es hermosa **__– afirmó con agrado el rey – __**Algún día el reino de Chizu capital de la región del centro pasara a manos de May y su hijo Leon –**_

_-__**Muchas responsabilidades para mi hijo**__ – comentó el Rey orgulloso de su decisión, ahora lo sabía, estaba haciendo un pacto que salvaría y protegería a muchas generaciones futuras del reino de Tullian. Ahora sólo faltaba buscar un buen esposo para su pequeña hija Sofi._

_**-Ya sólo resta comunicárselo a las reinas de cada país**__ – dijo Kalos satisfecho por el resultado de lo que Él mismo había planeado y sugerido a los reyes._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos se encontraban algo hinchados, había llorado desde que el mensajero le diera la mala noticia, no podía creer que sus amados reyes se encontraban muertos, _ya era tarde_. Por más que se había apresurado para llegar al funeral, _no le fue posible. _Su majestad, Azumi, madre de la difunta reina Lia Su, había empeorado de salud, así que no podía dejarle sola, no ahora que se encontraba delicada de salud y sumándole a las desgracias sucedidas durante ese periodo la muerte del Rey de Chizu y ahora la de los reyes de Mandurack. Tenía la gran responsabilidad de informarle sobre la muerte de su hija_, un dolor fundamentado._ Su majestad había mostrado ser fuerte, había afrontado la muerte de su rey con valor y dignidad, pero ahora como tomaría la muerte de su única hija,_¿Cómo enfrentar esa pérdida?_

_La reina la mando a llamar, era mujer sabía, prudente y muy inteligente, era imposible ocultarle algo, se dio ánimos durante todo el camino que recorría lentamente para llegar a las habitaciones de su majestad. Controló las lagrimas y aprisionó el dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, para disimular la tristeza que le embargaba._

_**-Te estaba esperando**__ – le dijo con su voz apacible – __**tardaste mucho mi querida Meril**__ – la anciana sonrió._

_**-Lo siento su majestad**__ – dijo haciendo una reverencia – __**nunca fue mi intención**__ – _

_**-Se que Tú me dirás que ocurre**__ – dijo la reina clavando su mirada en Meril – __**Piensan que por encontrarme en esta cama y encerrada en estas cuatro paredes no me doy cuenta de nada –**__ sonrió – __**pero, olvidan que he vivido más que ellos y que la sabiduría la dan las experiencias no la vejez –**_

_**-Lo sé**__ – Meril se sintió acorralada, era imposible ocultar algo a su reina – __**Usted es una mujer digna de admiración **__– le devolvió la sonrisa._

_**-Dime Meril, ¿Qué tragedia ha azotado a mi familia esta vez?**__ – preguntó con seguridad._

_**-¿Por qué se que tan segura de que es una tragedia?**__ – le cuestionó Meril dándose valor en los últimos instantes, sabía que estaba a pocos pasos de decirle lo ocurrido._

_**-Eso es lo que me dice el comportamiento de mis siervos y familiares**__ – dijo la reina Azumi alargando su mano para reconfortar a su acompañante – __**También Tú me lo dices**__ – le miró amorosamente – __**tus ojos no pueden ocultar la tristeza que hay en tu alma –**_

_**-Mi reina yo…**__ - la voz se le quebró. _

_La gota que derramó el vaso… Se soltó a llorar, ¿Cómo era posible que su espíritu se quebrara de esa manera? Ella que había acompañado a la reina y a la princesa de Chizu en muchos momentos difíciles. Que se había convertido en la dama de compañía de la princesa Lia Su cuando se había casado y coronado como reina de Mandurack, que había prometido servir a la dinastía Su por generaciones, que había visto nacer a la princesa de Mandurack y se había hecho cargo de su instrucción, después de todo ellos también eran su familia y le dolía haberles perdido._

_**-Tranquila Meril**__ – la mujer le consoló._

_Pasaron escasos tres minutos, sonrió tristemente, la reina Azumi era una gran persona, le estaba consolando, valiente dama de compañía había resultado, debía ser Ella quien le diera palabras de aliento y había sucedido a la inversa, soltó un suspiró profundo y cansado._

_**-Usted ya lo sabe, cierto**__ – dijo en voz baja, retomando sus fuerzas – __**Nada se le puede ocultar –**_

_-__**Después de la muerte de mi Rey, quede destrozada**__ - dijo con tono triste – __**Sabes, Meril **__– la nombrada le miró con sus ojos cristalinos, no podía controlar las lagrimas – __**Ese día Azumi, la mujer murió **__– sonrió tristemente – __**Pero la madre y la reina debían seguir vivas para dar fortaleza a su hija y a su reino –**_

_**-Mi reina, usted es única, podría…**__ - Meril le pidió permiso para darle un abrazo, la reina asintió. – __**Gracias por cuidar de nuestra familia Meril, ahora debes cuidar de mi nieta, Ella te necesita más que nunca**__ – la reina tenía una calma envidiable, ni una sola lágrima, su voz no se quebraba, su respiración tan tranquila._

_**-Nunca lo dude, así será siempre**__ – sonrió Meril más tranquila, prometiéndole a la reina que se encargaría de velar por el futuro de May._

_**-Debes cuidarla hasta de Ella misma**__ – la mujer hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas – __**Ya sabes no sólo heredo la belleza de su abuela, sino que también heredo mi carácter complicado, tan desconfiado, frío y reservado para algunos, pero también consolador, amoroso y consciente para otros y como olvidar nuestra mejor característica ser caprichosas -**_

_**-Lo sé**__ – sonrió, su reina decía la verdad – __**prométame algo**__ – dijo Meril con mucho respeto, no quería ser imprudente ni atrevida._

_-__**Dime Meril, te has ganado el lugar en la familia, un miembro muy amado por todos**__ – le dio confianza con sus palabras._

_-__**Que ahora se recuperará, y cumplirá el papel de abuela y bisabuela –**_

_**-Lo haré –**__ afirmó la reina – __**por ahí dicen que todos tenemos la edad que creemos tener internamente y no la que realmente tenemos en años terrenales – **_

_-__**Ahora, debo ir con May, por más que me apresure no llegaré al sepelio-**__ dijo Meril ya más tranquila – __**pero, estaré ahí para consolarla y para ayudarla a enfrentar su futuro, mi niña se sentirá a morir –**_

_**-Tú sabes algo más –**__ sonrió la anciana – pero, descuida que no te presionaré para saberlo – suspiró – __**Mi hija murió feliz, amo a un gran hombre, y ese hombre la amo de sobre manera, me duele haberla perdido tan pronto, pero ahora debo amar y proteger a mi nieta dile que lamento no poder acompañarla en estos momentos tan difíciles, pero que una vez que me recupere me tendrá de visita –**_

_**-Espero que usted mejore pronto – **__le dijo confortándola – __**No pasará de esta semana para que May sea coronada reina – **_

_**-Mi hija me comento que May estaba comprometida con un rey muy importante de la región del Norte**__ – dijo dudosa – __**para eso aún faltan dos años**__ –_

_**-Con la muerte de los reyes de Mandurack, se adelantó el compromiso**__ – dijo Meril poniéndose de pie._

_**-Ya entiendo**__ – dijo pensativa la reina – __**Ahora más que nunca May te necesita, cuando se entere que sus padres la comprometieron se sentirá muy mal, sobre todo porque no podrá vivir su duelo como lo dictan las leyes del reino de Mandurack –**_

_**-Los planes de la Boda no me preocupan, se que el Duque se hará cargo de todo, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de May al saber que en 7 días tendrá que ser desposada – **__hizo una reverencia._

_**-No creo estar mejor para ese día de la boda, es poco tiempo, en 6 días no podre resistir un largo viaje**__ – _

_**-No se preocupe, May lo entenderá –**_

_-__**Lo sé, sólo dile que estaré ahí dentro de dos meses para hacerle el comunicado oficial de su coronación como Reina de Chizu y que seguiré viva hasta que ella me de fuertes y bellos bisnietos –**_

_-__**Se lo haré saber**__ – se dirigió a la puerta – __**cuídese mucho mi reina –**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Notas de la autora: Listo chicas!!, acá esta el capítulo 4, me retrase una semana, lo siento pero había tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya van saliendo los personajes de serie uno por uno, aún faltan más._

_Gracias a __BrassYumiru__, __Rika De Hiwatari__, __Jean-Slytherin__, __Asuka Masura__,, por dejar sus comentarios y a mi nita Lucy Oraki por darme ánimos._

_Dejen sus reviews, por fis y anímense a darle una oportunidad a esta pareja. _

_Alis Chan_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_El amor es una de las decisiones más importantes de la vida, _

_Y es uno mismo quien elige a quien amar_**.**

May caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, el silencio que rodeaba la atmósfera, se le figuraba tranquilizador, se encontraba enojada consigo misma, _¿Cómo había sido posible que sus emociones se vieron afectadas por un desconocido, un completo extraño del cual no esperaba absolutamente nada. Era la primera vez que sus emociones se interponían ante su razón – _soltó un suspiro derrotada, ese hombre era sumamente atractivo, tanto que por un momento por su mente cruzó la idea de convertirse en su esposa, pero no, al parecer el joven rey se encontraba enamorado de Sora, - _esa chiquilla tonta que soñaba con mundos color rosa. –_

**-¿Te encuentras bien? – **preguntó el rubio una vez que se percató de que la jovencita apretaba sus puños y suspiraba pesadamente.

May regreso a la realidad al escuchar la voz suave de su acompañante – **Si **– respondió con desgana.

-**No pareces muy convencida** - dijo Yuri tomando por sorpresa a May – **Sabes** – el chico le miró de reojo **– Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió a tus padres –**

May asintió, aceptando las condolencias del rubio **– Lo sé, al igual que todos, supongo** –su mirada se ensombreció –

**-No lo digas así** – negó el joven con su cabeza – **Les tenía en alta estima** – sonrió tristemente – **siempre admiré como tu padre dirigía el reino de Mandurack y su manera pacífica de relacionarse con otros gobernantes** –

-**Estoy segura que tus palabras le harían sentir orgulloso** – dijo May – **después de todo te apreciaba como un hijo** –

El rubio asintió aceptando las palabras de la princesa. –**He estado pensando mucho sobre algo **– Yuri espero alguna pregunta por parte de May, al no recibir ninguna interrupción siguió – **Ha estado rondando mi cabeza, ya de hace tiempo –**

**-Dime** – dijo May sin titubeos, esperaba que Yuri no diera vueltas al asunto que quería tratar con Ella, algo le decía que lo que rondaba la mente del joven rey tenía que ver con Ella, así que espero a que Él dijera lo que tenía que decir, mientras más deprisa mejor.

Yuri respiró profundamente – **Creo que en este momento una Alianza entre el reino de Mirchot y Mandurack es lo más adecuado, para protegerte a ti y a tu reino de futuras invasiones – **

Esperaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa, lo último que imagino, de eso se trataba. Detuvo su andar, a pesar de ser una propuesta que le tomaba por sorpresa, no le era del todo ajena, durante esos dos días en los que asimilaba y terminaba de aceptar la muerte de sus padres, aquella idea había cruzado su mente – _Comprometerse con algún noble de su misma región o comprometerse con un hombre de ideales firmes que le permitiese una muy buena alianza_.- Sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores candidatos era, Yuri, el rey de las tierras del Oeste quien tenía lazos fuertes con su tío Kalos y también los había tenido con su padre. Definitivamente, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en ese momento.

May no dijo nada, seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

**-Sí Tú estás de acuerdo** – Clavó su vista en la menuda figura de May **– pediré tu mano como es debido, respetaremos el duelo que se debe vivir según las leyes de tu pueblo y al cabo de un año te desposaría – **

May asintió** – Hablaré von mi tío Kalos y con Fool sobre tu propuesta – **suspiró** – me parece una buena idea, después de todo tanto Mirchot como Mandurack se verán beneficiados con este matrimonio – **

**-Así es – **Afirmó Yuri halando del brazo a May para que caminaran hacia la puerta que se encontraba a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban situados.

Quedaron frente a la inmensa puerta de madera tallada a mano, con diseños delicados y muy bien trabajados –Hemos llegado - dijo Yuri.

**-Gracias** – respondió May – **mañana mismo tendrás una respuesta** - meditó en silencio – **dame tiempo de plantearle la idea al tío kalos y a Fool** – sonrió – **dudo que se vayan a negar** – le miró fijamente a los ojos – **Parece que ya estoy en edad de casarme y tomar mis propias decisiones - **

**-Toma el tiempo que necesites** – le guiño un ojo – **seré paciente** – se acercó hacia ella tomándola de sus hombros con sus manos de manera suave – **Quiero que algo te quede claro **– no despegó su mirada de la de Ella – _**te aprecio lo suficiente para saber que nada malo quiero que te ocurra**_ – acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra – _**eres muy hermosa May **_– le susurró cerca de su oreja – _**en especial admiró el brillo y determinación que reflejan tus ojos **_– se incorporó un poco y depositó un beso en su frente – **hasta pronto –** dijo el rubio caminando por el pasillo, dobló hacia la derecha sin dejar rastro.

May soltó un suspiró pesado, casi agobiante, había aguantado la respiración, gracias a la sorpresa de sentir el rostro de Yuri a escasos milímetros del suyo. Sin más importancia al suceso giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar a la biblioteca y así esperar a sus dos consejeros, el Duque de Trimuir, su tío Kalos y al Marqués de Lituab, otra persona cercana a Ella, Fool.

Caminó hacia el sofá, dejando caer su cuerpo en éste, mantuvo su mente ocupada en trivialidades antes de que los hombres que esperaban llegaran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Su majestad-**__ la recién llegada hizo una reverencia ante su reina __**– me dijeron que quería verme –**__ dijo fijando su vista en la Reina._

_La Reina se encontraba sentada a la sombra de uno de los arboles más antiguos que había en el palacio. Dedicó unos cuantos minutos para terminar de leer las últimas leas del párrafo que leía. Cerró el libro y al levantar la vista obsequió una sonrisa a su dama de compañía._

_**-¿Sabes dónde está May?**__ – preguntó curiosa la reina._

_**-Jugando con Rosseta, mi Lady –**__ respondió la mujer._

_**-Toma asiento Meril**__ – la reina hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole donde debía sentarse. – __**Necesito contarte algo**__ – _

_Meril obedeció la orden de la reina, quedó sentada a su lado y poso toda su atención a lo que la reina tenía que decirle, debía hacer algo muy serio e importante._

_-__**Como ya debes sabes, el Rey Marduck viajó a tierras del norte a entrevistarse con su Rey **__– la voz de la reina se mezclaba con algo de angustia._

_Meril asintió, se encontraba atenta, temía que una guerra se avecinará por aquella visita que había hecho hace un par de días su majestad. Al parecer, sería una visita diplomática para lograr fortalecer lazos entre ambos reinos, Ella no había contemplado ningún problema entre ambos reinos, cuando el Duque de Trimuir era primo del Rey de Mandurack y así mismo era el cuñado del Rey de Tullian, se suponía que el Duque iría como intermediario y enlace de ambos reinos._

_**-Su majestad me ha comunicado algo que me ha dejado muy intranquila**__ – dijo la reina con preocupación en su voz – __**No es para alarmarse**__ – hizo una pausa como para calmar sus nervios – __**No tiene que ver con malas noticias**__ –_

_-__**Mi lady, con su permiso**__ – le dijo Meril con mucho respeto, no era correcto interrumpir a su majestad, ese atrevimiento podría costarle la vida, sin embargo, con el apreció que sabía tenía de la reina, se aventuró a hablar. – __**Me asusta, usted esta angustiada mi Lady –**_

_**-Un poco, te mentiría si me negara**__ – suspiró – __**Mi esposo fue al reino de Tullian hacer una alianza Meril**__ – soltó la reina más desahogada._

_**-¿Una alianza?, eso quiere decir …-**__ Meril no pudo terminar su frase, la reina la finalizó por ella, la mujer estaba sumamente sorprendida con la noticia._

_**-Así es Meril, May ha sido prometida en matrimonio al hijo mayor del Rey de las tierras del Norte**__ – se puso de pie – __**igual la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y de alguna manera me he preocupado, Marduck dice que no hay porque, pero…-**__ hizo una pequeña pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas – __**Cuando Yo fui prometida a Marduck, Tú mejor que nadie sabe, que me encontraba completamente y perdidamente enamorada de él y fui muy feliz cuando supe que el correspondía a mis sentimientos**__-_

_Meril de inmediato se puso de pie, tras ver que la reina dejaba su asiento y caminaba hacía los jardines._

_**-Siempre pensé que May también se casaría muy enamorada y correspondida, que Ella elegiría al Rey adecuado para sucesor de su Padre y ahora…**__ - giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a Meril – __**Sólo tiene cinco años y ya se ha determinado que cuando cumpla dieciocho años será desposada por Leon Oswald Heredero a la corona de las Tierras del Norte - **_

_La reina sólo necesitaba desahogarse, Meril lo sabía, estuvo atenta a cada una de las palabras de su reina, la escuchó en silencio meditando en la noticia que le había tomado por sorpresa. May era apenas una niña, libre de compromisos y de preocupaciones, pero Ella no tenía duda que la princesa sería una mujer entregada a su reino._

_**-Gracias por escucharme**__ – dijo la reina mirándole más tranquila – __**Espero que May no tome a mal la decisión de su padre, que cuando tenga la edad suficiente le comuniquemos y que nos agradezca que hayamos pensado en su futuro **__– se dijo más para ella misma auto-convenciéndose de sus palabras __**– No me perdonaría nunca hacer infeliz a mi hija, deseo de todo corazón que ese joven ame y haga feliz a mi hija**__ – finalizó la reina sin dejar de mirar a su dama de compañía._

_Meril asintió – __**Así será mi señora, le prometo estar ahí para hacer comprender a mi niña la voluntad de su padre**__ – le sonrió confortándola._

Cuando la reina Lia Su le había contado hace trece años sobre la alianza establecida entre los reinos de Tullian y Mandurack nunca imaginó que el tiempo llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni mucho menos que los planes se adelantarían por la tragedia que envolvía a las Tierras del Sur. Cerró sus ojos meditando nuevamente con mucha cautela, debía ser sabía y valiente al enfrentar a su Alteza, estaba segura que el Duque de Trimuir no había tenido el tacto, ni mucho menos la delicadeza en hacerle ver la voluntad de sus padres, había pedido a Dios que el Marqués de Lituab se encontrara presente al comunicarle la noticia, parecía ser un hombre más sensible a la desdicha ajena. _Ya faltaba menos para su llegada al reino de Mandurack, ya en cuestión de horas estaría consolando a su pequeña May. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró sus ojos recordando aquel momento en que la vida le corroboraba lo injusta que a veces podía llegar a ser.

-_No es justo_- gritó su conciencia _– ella sentía algo más que cariño de padreo o tío hacia Él._ Ella le amaba desde que había sufrido cambios en su persona, físicos y psicológicos; se había percatado que la niña que admiraba al caballero protector se transformó en la joven que amaba al hombre atractivo y gallardo que era el Marqués de Lituab.

Porque a pesar de estar frente a él, no se daba cuenta de su existencia, había perdido su apetito, aquel voraz que tenía minutos atrás, ahora sólo un vacio le acompañaba junto a su corazón y no había ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de mirarle.

_-__**No le mires de esa forma Rosseta-**__ le había dicho May muchas veces, eran demasiadas que ya había perdido la cuenta – __**Los caprichos de niña son pasajeros**__ – había escuchado de labios del Duque de Trimuir cuando una vez Sora le había dicho que estaba enamorada de su amigo de infancia Ken Robins. Pero sus sentimientos no tenían comparación con los de la chica de cabellos rosados. Ella amaba a Fool desde hacía un par de años, desde los doce años sabía que lo que Ella sentía por el Marques no era nada menos que Amor, su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en Él y tenerle cerca le trababa la lengua, sus mejillas se coloreaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba. _

Soltó un suspiro sumergida en sus pensamientos, minutos después de que May se retirara de la cena, Ella se había excusado también, disculpándose por su dolor de cabeza se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

_**-Si estás segura de lo que sientes**__ – recordó nuevamente palabras de May – __**Si piensas que aquello que sientes es amor –**__ May era muy determinada para muchas cosas – __**entonces habla con Fool y dile lo que sientes**__ – Abrió sus ojos – __**No pierdes nada Rosseta**__ – recordó el rostro comprensivo de su alteza – __**Él es uno de los mejores hombres que puedes encontrar en la tierra - **_

Pero ya cuando tenía el valor de declarar sus sentimientos al culpable de sus viejas emociones había escuchado aquella conversación, la causante de su pérdida de apetito y que le había estrujado el corazón. Accidentalmente escuchó una conversación que el Marques tenía con el Rey de Mirchot.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoO

_**¿Qué opinas de Rosseta?**__ – preguntó el Rubio._

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**__ – respondió el Marqués de Lituab con otra pregunta._

_**-¿Crees qué esté lista para casarse?**__ – preguntó nuevamente Yuri._

_**-Rosseta es una niña aún**__ – respondió Fool –__**Demasiado joven para casarse**__ – sonrió – __**Pienso que aún no está preparada para una responsabilidad de ese tipo de importancia- **__dijo el Marques muy serio._

_-__**No parece que sea una niña**__ – dijo Yuri clavando su vista en el rostro del Marques – __**Es una jovencita de 15 años, si bien recuerdo esa era la edad de la madre de Rosseta cuando contrajo matrimonio**__ – señalo afirmativamente el rubio – __**Es una chica muy hermosa – **_

_**-Sin embargo**__ – Fool hizo una pausa – __**Rosseta no es como su madre**__ – dijo sosteniendo la mirada al rey – __**le falta madurar**__ – dijo como dando por terminada la conversación. _

_**-Una lástima**__ – dijo Yuri negando con la cabeza __**– me parecía una buena candidata para Reina de Mirchot **__– sonrió – __**Ahora mis opciones son escasas – **_

_**-Así parece**__ – dijo el Marques sin dar mayor importancia a la conversación._

_**-Gracias Fool, fuiste de mucha ayuda**__ – el joven se despidió entrando al comedor principal. _

**-De nada-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Quién se había creído el Marqués de Lituab para decir que no estaba preparada para contraer matrimonio?_, en pocas palabras le había calificado como inmadura e incompetente para ese tipo de responsabilidad – _Ah _– soltó un sonoro suspiro, se encontraba confundida; por un lado se sentía halagada de que un Rey como el joven Yuri se fijara en Ella para convertirla en su reina, sumándole su gran enfado dirigido al hombre que amaba, _Cómo era posible que todos notaran que ya no era una niña y él se encaprichara a pensar en que si lo era._ Tenía muchas ganas de ir a gritarle unas cuantas verdades al Marqués de Lituab en su cara, después le plantaría un beso en los labios y ya volvería a juzgar si era una niña o no, sonrió embelesada al imaginarse besando a Fool, _¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ese hombre?, ¿ Cuándo exactamente había logrado ser su único centro en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños?,_ en definitiva tenía que ser ella quien diera el primer paso y si quería borrar esa idea de que todavía era una niña debía hacerlo pronto.

El Marqués se llevaría una agradable sorpresa, se miró por el espejo y sus ojos brillaron con decisión, las cosas entre Ella y Fool cambiarían a partir de mañana. Por fin, dejaría de ser la jovencita sumisa y obediente ante los ojos del Marques para convertirse en una joven rebelde y obstinada, la lucha estaba decidida, el resultado era lo único que no se conocía a ciencia cierta, antes alguno de los dos debía ceder y _Rosseta Passel no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró sus ojos pesadamente, mientras había caminado hacia el comedor su temple se encontraba fortalecido, sin embargo, una vez que presenció esa escena entre Sora y el rey de Tullian, su fortaleza y pensamientos se vieron sumamente afectados. La situación la había tomado por sorpresa, no era correcto que ella se dejará gobernar por sus emociones. Ese joven no podía llegar de la nada y perturbar sus pensamientos y sentimientos así como así, - _eso nunca – _se dijo en silencio_._ Se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejaría que un completo extraño le hiciera caer.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, inyectados de determinación, no dejaría que la relación que Leon y Sora mantenían afectará su forma de ser, después de todo, las circunstancias apuntaban que Ella terminaría siendo la reina de las tierras de Mirchot, el joven Yuri parecía ser un buen candidato para sucesor de su padre. Lo primordial para Ella era su pueblo y si Ella tenía que sacrificarse por Mandurack, no lo dudaría ni un instante. Primero estaban los habitantes de Mandurack y en segundo lugar estaba su felicidad y sus caprichos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**: Disculpen la demora, ya está en red el cap5 por fin, ahora si el cap6 acá lo tendrán el próximo fin de semana. Ya van apareciendo más personajes de la serie y se van a ir revelando muchas cosas más. Dejen sus comentarios, por cierto les invito a leer mi nuevo fic " El intercambio" también en esta sección y centrados en May y Leon._

_Gracias a mi Nita chan, Jean-Slytherin, Escarlatina, Rika De Hiwatari, por sus lindos comentarios._

_Les deja salu2 alis chan._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

_¿Por qué el amor es complicado?, si el amor es una decisión _

_y enamorarse es la respuesta a nuestra decisión…_

_**-¿Sora?-**_

_**-Dime-**__ respondió la jovencita de cabellos rosados._

_-__**me alegra saber que estas aquí **__– le miró con ternura y antes de desaparecer de su vista el joven se acercó al rostro de la jovencita acercando sus labios a la altura de su frente depositó un suave beso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había escuchado murmullos provenientes del jardín mientras se dirigía al comedor y sin tener intención terminó observando una escena que derrumbó su fortaleza, cerró sus ojos intentando meditar _**-¿Por qué?**_ – preguntó al silencio, les había mirado abrazados y luego de ese suceso se marcho a su habitación no consideró prudente asistir a una cena donde su rostro y acciones no pudieron disimular su enfado.

**-¿Desde cuándo la amaba?** – Se preguntó nuevamente a sí mismo – Desde la primera vez que observó sus hermosos ojos ámbar se había enamorado de ella, pero Ella nunca se fijaba en Él como hombre, le veía más como un amigo, como un hermano. Maldijo su suerte, después de que todos sus intentos de expresarle lo que sentía habían resultado en fracasos.

Sumándole que Él, Ren Robins, no podría competir contra un hombre como Leon Oswald, un rey temido, valiente y atractivo.

_**-No te des por vencido**__ – le había dicho May hacia un par de semanas – __**aunque Sora no me es una agradable persona**__ - suspiró la joven – __**debo reconocer que sería una buena compañera para ti**__ – sonrió – __**sólo no le digas que lo dije**__ –_

Como no se había enamorado de May, de su amiga de infancia, una chica caprichosa y berrinchuda en ocasiones, pero a pesar de todo ello, destacaba su nobleza y su comportamiento amoroso hacia sus seres queridos. Pero, algunas veces podía ser fría y calculadora frente a los desconocidos, sólo aquellos que le conocían de cerca sabían lo valiosa que podía ser esa joven, bella, inteligente y la mayoría de las veces comprensiva.

No se consideraba un hombre cobarde, pero no era tonto tampoco, así que desanimado se hizo a la idea de que su Sora, ya no sería su sueño, si no que pasaría a ser un bello anhelo de alcanzar un amor platónico. _Una historia de amor jamás iniciada._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Te note muy callado durante la cena** – comentó el castaño a su acompañante – **ya te dije que Leon es el más indicado para contraer matrimonio con May –**

**-No es eso –** respondió Fool **- ¿Sabías que Yuri piensa en casarse?** – Preguntó al Duque mirándole de reojo – **Anda buscando candidatas** –

**- Esa sí que es una sorpresa-** seguían caminando – **No tenía idea de que Yuri pensará en sentar cabeza –**

**-Pues parece que es un asunto que no puede esperar –** le dijo Fool – **antes de la cena me preguntó si Rosseta estaba preparada para contraer matrimonio –**

**-Yuri tiene buen gusto** – sonrió Kalos – **Rosseta es una excelente opción -**

**-¿Qué dices?** – soltó interrogante y sobre saltado el Marques.

**-Que Rosseta es muy buena opción** – repitió el Duque.

-**Rosseta es una niña** – objetó Fool ofendido.

**-Fool esta vez si has perdido el juicio Rosseta tiene 15 años, esa es la edad que Katherine tenía cuando contrajo matrimonio –** mencionó el castaño, llevó una mano a su mentón y en actitud pensativa continuó – Y**a está en edad de formar una familia no exageres **– dijo dando poca importancia al hecho de la edad – **May es un año mayor que Rosseta y en una semana contraerá matrimonio** – se encogió de hombros **– es extraño que a Ella no la consideres una niña –**

Fool le escuchó en silencio, sin saber que decir en su defensa, _¿Cómo era posible que Rosseta ya fuese una joven con edad para ser desposada?_

– _Imposible _- se apresuró a responder su conciencia.

-**Pareces un padre posesivo y sobreprotector** – hizo una pausa- **mejor dicho un hombre celoso que no quiere perder a la mujer que ama** – suspiró – **supongo que Yuri la borró de la lista después de escucharte decir esas tontas excusas** – soltó una carcajada **– Rosseta una niña** – se mofó una vez más – **Una niña ya muy crecida** – hizo una pausa – **Si me hubiese preguntado a mí** – le miró de reojo – **le hubiese dado mi consentimiento –**

-**Me alegra que no haya sido así** – respondió Fool todavía molesto por la actitud de burla que tenía su amigo.

**-Pobre Sora le buscarás marido una vez que cumpla cincuenta años **– dijo con la intensión de hacer enfadar a su amigo – **Digo Sora tiene 16 años y está en edad adecuada para casarse por si no lo habías notado –**

-**Te daría una buena paliza** – bufó Fool- **si no fueras un Duque** – le miró molesto **- Eres un boca floja** – Siguió caminando dos pasos más adelante.

**-Fool no te enojes** – se puso serio – **lo único que nos debe preocupar es lo que May quiere decirnos-**

El Marques no respondió se quedo pensando en las posibles razones por las que deseaba May verles.

Llegaron a su destino, se miraron con determinación, lo que venía enseguida a su entrada a la biblioteca sería una discusión campal.

Decidido Fool dio dos golpes a la puerta, a su lado se encontraba Kalos esperando que May les permitiera entrar al lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Entró en la habitación de su madre, la reina de Tullian. La dama de compañía de su majestad le había dicho al príncipe, heredero al trono, que Ella deseaba verle._

_**-Pasa cariño**__ – se escuchó la dulce voz de la reina, invitando acercarse a su lado a su hijo __**– me alegra que estés aquí**__ – le obsequió una transparente y maternal sonrisa._

_El joven le observaba serio, se encontraba frente a su madre al pie de la cama, mirándole sin ápice de tomar iniciativa, amaba a la mujer que se encontraba recostada frente a Él, no podía permitirse ser vulnerable frente a Ella, su reina, su madre, le dolía sobre manera verle así tan débil, al borde de la muerte. _

_**-Acércate**__ – le suplicó con suave voz, fijo su mirada en su hijo, un hombre valiente y responsable, tan joven, delineó una triste sonrisa, tendría que hacerse cargo de un reino, comprometiéndose a sacar adelante todo un pueblo, tenía tan poco tiempo, ya no habría oportunidad para compartir más momentos en familia. Lo más seguro, ese sería el último, su alma se lo decía, su corazón la preparó para el momento, para la despedida. Pero antes debía comunicarle a su hijo de la alianza que su esposo había firmado años atrás con el rey de Mandurack. Leon debía prometerle cumplir con la voluntad del rey, su padre. Seguro que lo conseguiría. Él jamás se negaba a cumplir sus peticiones._

_El joven obedeció a la petición de la reina, se situó a un lado de la cama, a unos dos pasos de Ella, tomó con delicadeza la mano que la mujer le ofrecía, pidiéndole que se acercara más a Ella, Leon aprisionó cálidamente la mano de su madre entre las suyas, sintió la temperatura cálida de la palma, contrastando el frío de sus manos, sintió el calor bondadoso y afectuoso de su madre, en silencio, con sus manos abrazando la de su madre le transmitió cuanto le amaba y le admiraba, se negaba a aceptar el destino que la vida había trazado a su madre, una hermosa y generosa reina. La tristeza embargó todo su ser y una punzada molesta atravesó su pecho, un mal presentimiento, Él lo supo en ese momento. Sin embargo, ignoró el sentimiento de desolación que inundaba su alma en ese instante, ensimismado en sus pensamientos se hablo en silencio - __**¿Porqué la vida parecía tan larga? , cuando en realidad se presentaba muy corta – **__Una pregunta con respuesta implícita, la voz de su madre le regreso a la realidad. Una incómoda y deprimente realidad._

_-__**Necesito que antes de que mi alma parta a lado de tu padre**__ – hizo una pausa al encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y molesta de su primogénito – __**que me prometas algo**__ – sus palabras proyectaban firmeza – __**no me mires así**__ – suavizó su tono – sabes que ya no tengo mucho tiempo – sonrió tristemente – __**y antes de partir quiero que conozcas la voluntad de tu padre –**_

_El joven príncipe le escuchaba atento, aunque no se encontraba de acuerdo con su madre en aceptar que su muerte estaba cerca, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de la actitud de su madre, conformista, - __**¿Acaso ya no estaba dispuesta a luchar?- **__por su pueblo, por él, por Sofi, su familia, imaginó que tal vez la reina ya estaba cansada de luchar - __**¿Acaso ellos no eran suficiente razón para que su madre luchara por su vida y se aferrara a no abandonar este mundo? - **__nuevamente se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos. La vida era lo suficientemente cruel como para darle la espalda a una persona merecedora de lo mejor, una mujer especial que sólo deseaba y hacía el bien al prójimo. Quiso gritar y maldecir para liberarse de su frustración, pero, sabiéndose frente a su madre, no soportaría ser Él quien le hiciera pasar un mal rato, no antes de partir, se odio por aceptar la dolorosa realidad, en cualquier momento la existencia de su madre pasaría hacer la mejor historia recordada por el reino. Seguro, que por muchas generaciones futuras la recordarían con amor y respeto. _

_La muerte estaba cerca, rondaba por los pasillos del palacio, matando el tiempo, irónico, bendita benevolencia de su parte, dándole el tiempo necesario a la reina para despedirse de los suyos. Cuando el fin de una vida está cerca, el tiempo corre lento, después de todo tarde o temprano todos debemos prepararnos para abandonar a los nuestros._

_-__**Liam preocupado por el futuro de Tullian**__ – apretó con suavidad una de las manos de Leon para captar su atención, parecía que su hijo se encontraba distraído en sus pensamientos – __**y por supuesto pensando en ti, en que un día te coronarías Rey de estas Tierras **__– hizo una pausa, las palabras empleadas por Ella debían ser sutiles y correctas para que Leon comprendiera el verdadero interés que había llevado al Rey aceptar la alianza con el reino de Mandurack._

_Leon sonrió alentando a su madre a seguir, era absurdo pensar siquiera que Él se negaría a llevar acabo alguna petición de su madre, tenía también a su favor el hecho de que la voluntad del Rey estaba implicada en lo que la reina le pediría que hiciera, seguro tendría que estar relacionado con el reino y como decía su majestad -" El Rey de Tullian siempre cumple su palabra " – Él dispuesto a seguir los pasos del antiguo Rey, cumpliría con lo que su padre hubiera prometido._

_-__**Estableció una alianza con el rey de las Tierras del Norte –**__ espero alguna reacción negativa o de reproche de parte de Leon __**– dentro de diez años deberás desposar a la hija del rey de Mandurak – **__Dijo la reina sin apartar la vista del rostro inexpresivo de su hijo._

_El príncipe meditó en silencio, procesaba con lentitud cada palabra dicha por su madre, no las esperaba, la sorpresa que Éstas le habían causado en verdad le habían dejado sin palabras._

_**-¿Tienes algo que decir?**__ - preguntó preocupada la reina al ver que su hijo no decía nada al respecto._

_El joven movió su cabeza en negativa, __**- tu deber**__ – le recordó su conciencia en silencio, como futuro Rey, su vida se debía a su reino, - __**no hay opciones**__ – le musitó la razón pasando por encima de sus emociones, los sentimientos no tenían cabida en ese momento en particular, su destino estaba escrito y el camino para cumplir con él estaba trazado, no había de otra, sólo cumplir con la palabra del Rey._

_**-Entonces**__ – la hermosa reina habló con determinación – __**tomaré ese silencio como un sí**__ – cerró sus ojos con cansancio._

_Leon seguía en silencio sosteniendo la mano de su madre con suavidad y dulzura, a pesar de encontrarse sorprendido por lo que su madre le había dicho, no fue suficiente para que Él reflejara alguna expresión en su rostro, se encontraba más preocupado por la salud y bienestar de su madre que de su futuro._

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

**-Pasen-** se escuchó la voz cansada de una joven **– les estaba esperando** – dijo una vez que su mirada se encontró con la de los dos hombres.

El marqués se quedó de pie junto al escritorio mientras que el Duque caminaba hacia el mini bar para servirse un poco de oporto.

**-Toma asiento Fool** – señaló la joven la silla que estaba cerca del sofá donde Ella se encontraba sentada.

**-Gracias** – el Marqués obedeció.

-**May que es aquello que quieres hablar con nosotros** – dijo Kalos bebiendo de su vaso, clavó su vista en la menuda figura de la princesa – por más que he pensado en ello no logró descifrar de que se trata.

**-Es sobre el reino** – dijo la chica encogiendo sus hombros **– Ahora que papá y mamá no están supongo que la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a Mandurack me corresponde** –

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Kalos sentándose en el sofá donde ella se encontraba recostada, se sentía muy cansada, que había preferido dejar el protocolo a un lado.

**-No daré vueltas al asunto –** respiró con cansancio – **seré directa** – sus ojos se inyectaban de determinación a medida que hablaba- **Creo estar en edad de contraer matrimonio** – soltó las palabras con firmeza y seriedad.

Fool dio gracias a Dios hacerles las cosas más fáciles.

**-Justo lo que Fool y yo queríamos comentarte **– sonrió Kalos, la situación no podía resultar más ventajosa para ellos – **Mandurack necesita un rey que lo dirija y tú un hombre que te proteja -**

**-Por ello he decidido aceptar la propuesta de Yuri Killian –** dijo May satisfecha, al parecer tanto su tío como Fool ya habían pensado en esa opción, estaba segura que al tratarse de Yuri no habría ningún problema, al contrario le alentarían aceptar lo antes posible.

Lo que escucharon tomó por sorpresa a ambos; nunca imaginaron que May ya tendría una propuesta de matrimonio, después de todo las cosas se complicarían. La princesa no estaría del todo de acuerdo en casarse con un desconocido.

**-Al tratarse de Yuri** – sonrió la joven – **pienso que no habrá problema** – May esperó una respuesta por parte de ambos, una felicitación, se encontraba expectante. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó no lo esperaba.

**-Pues no aceptarás –** la voz de Kalos era determinante – **Si estamos de acuerdo con que contraigas matrimonio, pero, no será Yuri el futuro Rey de Mandurack –**

Lo que May escuchó le desconcertó en un principio – **No entiendo** – dijo May sentándose derecha.

**-Si te vas a casar May** – dijo Kalos bebiendo de su copa – **Pero, lo harás con tu prometido, el hombre que tu padre eligió.**

No podía ser posible, su padre jamás había mencionado algo referente a un prometido, molesta por el hecho de pensar que su tío se aprovechaba de la ausencia de su padre para decir aquella mentira.

-**Mientes-** sus ojos se oscurecieron, de un brinco se puso de pie, lo que le faltaba – **mi padre jamás habló de un prometido **– le sostuvo la mirada, May se encontraba furiosa – **Fool dile que diga la verdad** – Ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia el Marques.

**-Lo siento May** – Fool bajo su mirada **– lo que Kalos te ha dicho es cierto –**

**-No es verdad** – Gritó – **te has puesto de parte de mi tío para que me crea esta farsa, lo que ustedes dos dicen es una mentira **– no pudo con su frustración se había prometido no llorar, pero sus emociones le dominaron- **Pues les guste o no** – les miró con determinación inyectada en sus brillantes ojos **– Aceptaré la propuesta de Yuri, seré su esposa y él se coronará como Rey de Mandurack** – la actitud de su alteza era desafiante.

Fool respiró profundamente, ya se veía venir esta reacción de parte de la princesa, podía sentir su dolor, lamentaba verle así. Se puso de pie **– Se cómo te sientes** – quiso acercarse a May para abrazarla, pero, Ella no se lo permitió.

**-No es verdad** – musitó con rabia **– No sabes cómo me siento** - cerró sus manos en puños – **No tienes idea** – dio dos pasos atrás – **No necesito de tu consuelo, no quiero tu lastima –**

**-Di lo que quieras May** – Kalos le miró de reojo –** Has tu berrinche** – curvó sus labios simulando una media sonrisa – **anda **– movió la copa que tenía en su mano hacia adelante – **grita, patalea, llora** – encogió sus hombros – **Si no aceptas cumplir con la palabra de tu padre atente a las consecuencias **– bebió oporto – **Expón a Yuri a una guerra y con suerte el Rey de Tullian le perdone la vida –**

Las palabras de su tío Kalos le pararon el corazón si bien había escuchado y si mal no recordaba el Rey de Tullian era el joven misterioso, _Leon Oswald._

**-¿Qué has dicho?** – preguntó incrédula, se encontró experimentando una mezcla extraña de sentimientos encontrados.

**-Qué a tu prometido no le va a gustar la idea de que le dejen plantado en el altar-** Kalos dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la noticia tomaba por sorpresa a su sobrina -**Leon Oswald ha venido a reclamar el cumplimiento de su compromiso –**

Se negó a creer lo que escuchaba, ese joven amaba a Sora. Ella les había visto hacia unas horas juntos. No podía haber venido para casarse con Ella, su mente se negaba a entenderlo, no era una tonta. Jamás dejarían que la humillasen de esa manera. Seguramente su tío Kalos no tenía conocimiento de lo que Ella había confirmado. Su majestad, _Leon Oswald,_ tenía un romance secreto con la querida protegida del Duque, _Sora Naegino._

_**-No me casaré**__ – _dijo sosteniendo su mirada, la rebeldía que la caracterizaba salía a flote **– Que se inicie y arme la guerra de los 100 años si es necesario, pero no me casaré -**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El silencio que se apodero de la habitación era tranquilizador, ya podía abandonar ese mundo sin preocupaciones, ni deudas, por fin había hablado con su hijo y le había comunicado la voluntad de su padre. Sin embargo, no se encontraba satisfecha completamente, esperaba una respuesta de labios de Leon para estar completamente segura de que él estaba convencido de cumplir con la palabra de su padre, el Rey._

_-__**Necesito escuchar de tus labios que estas dispuesto a cumplir con la voluntad de tu padre**__ – dijo la reina con preocupación mezclada con cansancio, su voz era un moderado sonido._

_**-Lo haré madre**__ – respondió el joven mirándole tiernamente, amaba a su madre y por ella cumpliría cualquier cosa – __**ahora descansa**__ – sonrió tristemente __**– por favor**__ –_

_Las palabras de su hijo eran mecánicas, sabía que lo decía para tranquilizarla, para satisfacer sus deseos, los últimos de su vida. Ella sabía que Leon no estaba completamente convencido, además que en ese momento Él haría cualquier cosa para verle feliz y con calma. Entonces, aprovechándose de la nobleza de su hijo y de la situación le obligó hacerle una promesa._

_**-¿Contraerás matrimonio con la princesa de Mandurack, May Wong?**__ – preguntó la mujer sin apartar la vista del apuesto rostro de su hijo._

_El joven asintió para complacer a su madre. Su vista empezaba a cristalizarse, su valor cedía ante el dolor, la muerte de su madre estaba cerca y Ella sólo podía preocuparse por convencerle a Él de cumplir una alianza que años atrás su padre forjara con un Rey al que no tenía el gusto de conocer._

_**- ¿Lo prometes?**__ – Preguntó la mujer de mirada gris púrpura._

_**- Te lo prometo**__ – respondió el joven de cabellos grises platinados conteniendo las lágrimas que nublaban su mirada._

Las voces elevadas provenientes de la biblioteca interrumpieron sus recuerdos, regresándole a la realidad. De aquellos recuerdos ya hacía ocho años, todavía dolía, la pérdida de su madre era irremplazable, sonrió escuchando a su conciencia – _**lo prometiste**_ – le recordó _**– se lo prometiste a Ella**_ – le reafirmó convenciéndole de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto – _**El rey siempre cumple con su palabra**_ – se dijo en silencio aferrándose a la idea de cumplir con la voluntad de su padre. No había retorno, ni marcha atrás, su mirada estaba fija en su futuro, _incierto_. Un futuro construido en base a promesas hechas a valiosas personas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de autora: Hola a todo(a)s!!, espero que esten disfrutando de estos día de mini vacaciones para los que trabajamos y de vacaciones de relax para los que estudian.

Sobre el fic, sólo espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ya voy avanzando poco a poco, nuevos personajes, nuevos líos, jaja, lamento la demora, pero me quede un poco atorada para el siguiente capítulo en donde se vendrá el encuentro más directo y cercano entre May y Leon, después de ahí ya cambiará poco el giro de la historia, digamos que en este momentos me centro más en la aparición de los personajes y en la aceptación del matrimonio de estos dos.

Si todo sale bien para la próxima semana se viene capítulo 7 de la historia y ya a partir de ese cap., todo se vendrá más fluido, la boda, la vida juntos y la vida amorosa de las otras parejas.

Gracias a las personas que leen, en especial a las que dejan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me animan para continuar. Para aquellos que sólo leen, que les gusta dejar un pequeño mensaje donde digan "Si me gusta cómo va" o " No me gusta lo que escribes".

Gracias a mi Nita chan " **_Lucy Oraki", Rika de Hiwatari, Escarlatina y Jean-Slytherin_** por dejar sus comentarios y a **_Brassyumiru_** por seguir la historia.

Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Pd. El Epílogo del fic "Intercambio" de esta pareja, ESTA CASI LISTO, si todo sale bien mañana mismo lo tienen en red, pero no pasa de este fin de semana.

PD.2 Ya estoy trabajando en dos fics más de esta pareja, jeje, tengo otras historias pensadas para Ellos, pero bueno se irá dando poco a poco.

Hasta pronto, Alis chan (Rinko Inukai)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Algunas almas gemelas, encuentran un mismo destino _

_En aquellos que le son completos desconocidos._

Fool observaba en silencio la conversación que había entre el Duque y su sobrina, se encontraba recargando fuerzas para el momento que fuera su turno entrar en acción.

Kalos sonrió abiertamente – **Esta vez te falló preciosa** – dejó el vaso en la mesita – **Contraerás matrimonio con Leon, quieras o no** – Suspiró clavando su mirada en la de la joven – **No permitiré que la palabra del Rey de Mandurack sea devaluada por una jovencita caprichosa** – se acercó a Ella – **Esta vez no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya** – se encontraba firme en cumplir su encomienda **- Te casarás con león** – le miró desafiante – **lo quieras o no y esa será mi última palabra**- puntualizó frente a la pelinegra.

**-No permitiré que me envuelvas en tus mentiras – **

**-En el escritorio se encuentran los documentos donde se estipulan las clausulas de su unión matrimonial firmada por ambos reyes** – dijo Kalos señalando el escritorio.

May miró hacia el lugar que su tío señalaba, así como Él había dicho, los documentos estaban ahí, sus manos temblaron _¿Cómo era posible que sus padres jamás le hablarán de esa decisión?, ¿Por qué se habían atrevido a elegir por Ella? Su futuro estaba en manos de un extraño._

**-Si amas a Mandurack no dudarás en cumplir con la última voluntad de tu padre, el rey**_ – _se hacía presente el chantaje, con las palabras perfectas, la princesa cedería.

**-Sabes cómo obtener lo que te propones**- dijo May bajando su vista – **Por Mandurack sacrificaría mi vida **– habló con tristeza – **Me niego a creer que mis padres tomarán decisiones sobre mi vida sin consultarme –** se encontraba desarmada, la pena que le embargaba era un golpe traicionero del que tal vez no querría reponerse.

**-Yo soy el culpable** – Kalos poso sus manos en los hombres de May –**Eras una niña cuando convencí a tu padre de que accediera a ese compromiso – **

-**Tenías que ser Tú** – Sus ojos se inyectaron de rabia – **Él que estuviese detrás de Esto** – gritó ya con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas – **Debería mandarte a colgar por Ello** – Dijo May alejándose del castaño.

**-No me importa si me odias** – Kalos le miraba fijamente – **Es tu destino cumplir con las exigencias de tu reino –**

May soltó una sonora carcajada, como si de una burla se tratase todo aquello –** ¿Y estás seguro de que el Rey de Tullian vino a cumplir con su destino?** – Preguntó con ironía.

**-Estoy muy seguro** – El Duque seguía frente a May- **Leon vino a cumplir con su parte, así que dentro de una semana serás desposada **– Dijo complacido al ver que la chica estaba asimilando la situación - **Te guste o no la idea –**

**-Vaya el rey de Tullian no tiene modales cree que puede venir y exigirme que cumpla con algo de lo que no me pidieron parecer y no estoy para nada de acuerdo** – Las lágrimas cesaron, era más su ira en ese momento que su dolor – **No me dejará vivir mi duelo-** Suspiró pesadamente.

**-Si lo hará** – respondió el Duque.

**-No parece** – Le desafió la jovencita **– Según las leyes de Mandurack se debe guardar luto aproximadamente un año-**

**-Tu padre específico que guardarías luto según las costumbres de Tullian y eso significa que en lugar de doce meses serán siete días como lo dictan las leyes de la región del norte –**

No se daría por vencida - **¿Qué tal si el rey no está interesado en mi y tiene otra candidata?** – Preguntó May intentando zafarse de la responsabilidad que el compromiso significaba.

**-Ya lo hable con Leon y Él asegura estar de acuerdo con lo pactado por ambos reyes – **

**-Pero…-** Fue interrumpida por el Marques, llamando la atención de la jovencita **– Por favor, no te resistas a tu destino **– Entre cerró sus ojos – **Entiendo que esta situación te ha tomado por sorpresa y sobre todo sé que te molesta que controlen tu vida** – Se puso de pie **– Pero, lamentablemente, eres la princesa y a veces el poder te da más responsabilidades que derechos –** Caminó hacia donde Ella estaba **– Te quiero May, como a una hija, estoy seguro que tu padre eligió de una manera sabia, después de todo** – Sonrió – **Estoy seguro que lo hizo pensando en ti, en su May, y no en el pueblo -**

May se sintió desarmada, Fool podía tener razón. Pero, eso no borraba la posibilidad de un romance secreto entre Sora y Leon, Cómo decirles a su tío y a Fool lo que había visto sin que pareciera chisme.

**-Yo…-** May cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el abrazo del Marques, no pudo articular palabra alguna.

**-Por favor May** – susurró el Marques**- Dale una oportunidad, su majestad quiere hablar contigo**- acarició su cabello **– escúchalo y después saca tus propias conclusiones, no lo mandes a fusilar antes de conocerle, ¿sí? –**

La chica asintió, poco convencida, tal vez era una oportunidad para confrontar al joven y aclararle que Ella no permitiría humillaciones. Ella no sería la reina mientras el entregará sus atenciones a otra mujer y mucho menos si se trataba de Sora.

**-Que quede claro tío Kalos que lo hago por Mandurack y por el apreció que tengo a Fool – **Se soltó del abrazo del Marques - **Pero, si algo no me parece no me casaré** – levantó su rostro desafiante – **Así se desate la guerra** - Cruzó sus brazos – **No habrá poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión - **

Se encogió de hombros – **Como Tú quieras, Yo hice mi parte, lo demás se lo dejo al ingenio de Leon **– sonrió sabiendo que era un hecho que su sobrina sería desposada en una semana – **Después de todo, Tú lo dijiste por Mandurack sacrificas cualquier cosa -**

May supo que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. Su tío la había llevado justo donde él quería tenerla, _entre la espada y la pared_. Por un lado, Mandurack y por otro su felicidad, _¿Cómo podía su tío decirle que le amaba como una hija, sí la entregaba a un desconocido?_

**-Cuando creas conveniente hablaré con el rey de Tullian-** dijo May sin muchos ánimos- **Ahora sólo quiero descansar, ojalá esto sea una pesadilla y el día de mañana me reciba de otra manera –**

**-May** – la llamó Fool – **confió en que es lo mejor para ti** –

**-Lo sé-** sonrió May con tristeza- **igual espero sea lo mejor** – caminó hacia la puerta **– Tío Kalos estoy muy enojada contigo, así que te voy a pedir que no me dirijas la palabra, ni que te cruces en mi camino** – llegó hasta la puerta, sin mirarle siguió hablando – **cualquier cosa que tengas que tratar conmigo hazlo por medio de Fool-**

Giró el pomo **– Por favor comunícale a Yuri Killian que no será posible que acepte su propuesta por el momento y que preparé su ejército para una futura guerra si es que cambio de opinión –** salió del lugar.

**-Fue más fácil de lo que creí-** dijo Kalos sirviendo más oporto a su vaso.

-**Yo no estaría tan seguro**- respondió Fool- **no me parece la manera en que intentas controlar el destino de May **– Se cruzó de brazos – **Sólo por qué piensas que Leon es buen candidato y sobre todo elegido por ti estas a su favor-** Entrecerró sus ojos **– Pero, si en lugar de tu sobrino fuera Yuri tu elegido, ya hubieses aplaudido la iniciativa del muchacho –**

-**Ya me darás la razón por completo cuando veas a May agradecida por obligarla a cumplir con este compromiso** – dijo más tranquilo.

**-No tienes remedio, Dios se apiade de nosotros - **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Meril** – el carruaje se detuvo, le llamaron- **hemos llegado –**

**-Gracias –** la castaña agradeció al joven que le abría la puerta. Tomaba su mano y le ayudaba a bajar del carruaje.

**-No hay de que** – respondió el cochero, tomando con firmeza la mano de la castaña para ponerla a salvo sobre la tierra.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, ya se encontraba en casa. Por fin vería a su pequeña niña caprichosa, seguro que para estas alturas ya se encontraría bien informada de la voluntad de su padre, _el antiguo rey_. Tendría que apresurarse para hablar con Ella, antes de que cometiese una locura.

**-Ve a descansar** – le dijo al joven, una vez que estuvo en la entrada principal del castillo. Todo se encontraba tan solo, lúgubre era la palabra más apropiada. El ambiente le dio escalofríos, seguro que hasta las paredes y altos muros de esa fortaleza sentían la perdida y el dolor de sus antiguos dueños_, los reyes de Mandurack._

Caminó hacia la alcoba de su alteza, tenía que ofrecer una sincera y profunda disculpa por no haberle acompañado en aquel momento doloroso y difícil que la joven había vivido esa mañana.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

May había salido tan furiosa de la Biblioteca que no se percato de la presencia de la persona que le estaba esperando ahí a fuera.

**-Buenas noches-** la voz grave y profunda la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La princesa giró su rostro encontrándose con… _¿Su prometido?,_ no pudo disimular su sorpresa, se quedo muda.

**-Disculpe mi atrevimiento** – le miró entrecerrando sus ojos, estudiándola – **necesito hablar con usted** – dijo Leon clavando su vista en su alteza. Se encontraba recargado en el muro, lo que le hacía verse misterioso y atractivo.

May le miró interrogante, sin entender la razón por la cual Él quería hablar con Ella tan pronto, se suponía que su tío sería quien contactaría la cita.

La pelinegra hizo lo primero que le vino en mente, actuar como si no supiera nada del asunto de su matrimonio arreglado.

**-Disculpe, ¿le conozco?-** preguntó May mirándole confusa.

-**Es usted una excelente actriz su alteza**- descruzó sus brazos -**Desde hace un rato que el Duque y el Marques entraron a la Biblioteca estoy aquí esperando a que salga para hablar con usted**- encogió sus hombros -**No pude evitar escuchar su discusión, creo que la idea de casarse conmigo no le gusta en lo más mínimo** – se acercaba a Ella.

May suspiró cansada, al verse descubierta no le quedo de otra, así que accedió **– Sígame le mostraré un lugar donde podemos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste **– había sido un día con mucha actividad, lleno de muchas sorpresas, _en demasía_ – pensó, así que se encontraba cansada, necesitaba dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla, no había duda que a veces ciertas circunstancias de la vida se manifestaban de una manera muy extraña. Había pensado en la posibilidad de ser la esposa de ese joven que la seguía. Pero, después de ver el afecto que su majestad le tenía a Sora, perdió la esperanza siquiera de que Leon le mirará y ahora resultaba que se encontraban comprometidos en matrimonio.

**-¿Siempre eres así de callada?** – preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

May le miró de reojo – **A veces, - **musitó **- no suelo ser muy comunicativa con los extraños** – elevó su voz para que Leon le escuchara.

**-Tienes razón** – seguía el camino de la pelinegra, situado a un lado suyo – **No nos han presentado **– dijo Leon mirándole fijamente.

-**Ya llegamos** – dijo May al entrar a una pequeña habitación, donde había una fuente de cristal y alrededor de ésta había bancas y el lugar era adornado con flores de diferentes especies y colores. El lugar era un santuario, realmente precioso, más aún que los jardines donde había estado Sora.

**-Hermoso** – musitó Leon.

**-Vengo aquí cuando necesito paz** - dijo May acercándose a una banca para sentarse en ésta.

**-De qué desea hablar su majestad** – preguntó May, sin dar mucha importancia a la presencia de su prometido; clavó su vista en el agua que caía dentro de la fuente.

Leon dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible para su acompañante, tomando asiento en la misma banca, extendió su mano a la altura del rostro de pelinegra para llamar su atención, una vez cumplido su cometido bajo su brazo – **Mi nombre es Leon Oswald, rey de Tullian en las Tierras del Norte-**

**-Mucho gusto** – suspiró la joven clavando su vista en su rostro**- May Wong, princesa de Mandurack **– la situación era patética.

-**Por su reacción**- hizo una pausa **– puedo comprender que no está de acuerdo con lo que nuestros padres pactaron hace 8 años – **

**-Algo de cierto hay en sus palabras** – respondió May más tranquila – **Me tomo por sorpresa la noticia** – encogió sus hombros - **El hecho de que mi padre jamás mencionará que me encontraba comprometida no daba credibilidad a lo que mi tío decía**- soltó un suspiro – **Eso es todo** –

**-Entiendo** – dijo Leon restando importancia – **Si usted no quiere ser desposada por mi –** Guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas – **Lo comprenderé** – buscó la mirada de la joven – **De ninguna manera la forzaré hacer algo en contra de su voluntad –** Hizo una media sonrisa – **Y descuide no iniciare una guerra de cien años –**

May le miró fijamente, avergonzada, al escuchar a su majestad citar su palabras, un leve carmín maquilló sus mejillas – **Fue un decir** – musitó – **Lamento que haya escuchado la discusión** – Hizo una pausa- **Es sólo que**… - titubeó – **No me gusta que controlen mi vida **– soltó más segura.

**-Los reyes de Tullian siempre cumplen con su palabra –** respondió Leon seguro de sí mismo.

-**No creo en el amor a primera vista –** dijo May poniéndose de pie – **Ni mucho menos soy una sentimental que soñó desde niña casarse enamorada y con un hombre que la amará** – sonrió irónicamente – **Siempre estuve consciente que mi papel de princesa iba a definir y decidir mi futuro -**

**-Pensamos de la misma manera –** Respondió Leon.

**-No daré vueltas a lo que le quiero decir** – caminó hacia la fuente – **me gusta ser directa, enfrentar las situaciones y circunstancias de frente –** se giró quedando frente a él – **Le vi hace unas horas con la señorita Naegino **– respiró – **No me juzgue de fisgona, ni mucho menos de chismosa** – el gesto reflejado en el rostro de su majestad le obligo a defenderse – **Me dirigía al comedor cuando les escuché y les vi abrazados –**

**-¿Y eso qué?-** soltó Leon interrogante.

Su alteza le miró con sorpresa – No quiero ser la causante de su rompimiento con Sora – dijo con firmeza – **O peor aún no quiero ser humillada tomando el papel de la reina** – su inconsciente le traicionó **– cuando el Rey da sus favores a otra o a otras** – _**Tonta **_– se dijo en silencio, que rayos había sido eso, la pelinegra se encontraba más que confundida.

Leon quiso soltar una carcajada, pero, se contuvo, no quería despertar la fierecilla que dormía en su prometida, no aún, tomaría su tiempo para conocerle, después de todo tendría toda una vida para Ello.

**-No me conoces-** dijo Leon guardando la calma – **y ya me juzgas de mujeriego** – le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

May no supo que contestar, esperaba otro tipo de respuesta por parte de su prometido.

**-Yo necesito saber si tiene o no un romance con Sora Naegino** – May rodó los ojos derrotada. Era de esa manera como quería evitar verse, una novia celosa, reclamando a su novio una explicación – **así que le pido sea sincero conmigo su majestad –**

Los ojos del joven peligris brillaron ante la posibilidad de que su prometida se sintiera celosa a causa de una amiga de su infancia, una sorpresa para él descubrir que la princesa estuviera interesada en Él, de alguna manera, todo aquello le parecía interesante.

**-¿Y si?** – meditó un poco antes de seguir con su dialogo – **así fuera ¿Qué?** – Respondió Leon, el tono arrogante y superficial de sus palabras se hizo notar – **Creí escuchar que por tu reino harías cualquier cosa – **Le dijo clavando su vista en el rostro de May.

La pelinegra le miró sorprendida _¿Quién se había creído ese hombre?_, para usar en su contra sus propias palabras **– Es usted un descarado su majestad** – Respondió con cansancio, la verdad que no tenía ánimos, ni fuerzas para discutir con su futuro esposo – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa, tal parecía que se rendía, su razón ya empezaba aceptar a ese joven apuesto, no sólo como futuro Rey de sus Tierras, si no que ya se hacía a la idea de tenerle como marido – **No estoy dispuesta a ser la burla de todos **– May cerró sus ojos cansada –** Si bien no creo en los sentimentalismos, si creo en la fidelidad y eso su majestad es algo que demandaré del Rey de Mandurack** – soltó un suspiro, sus emociones empezaban a exaltarse **– Así que si está enamorado de la señorita Naegino**- abrió sus ojos para mirarle con determinación – **Lo mejor es que hable con mi tío y le diga de sus sentimientos por Ella** – Se cruzó de brazos – **No necesito de su caridad** – la arrogancia de su alteza hacia presencia, Ella también podía hacer uso de soberbia, después de todo pertenecía a la nobleza, no a cualquiera de las familias de la región, sus antepasados pertenecían a dos de las familias más importantes de todas las regiones – **Ya tengo una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Yuri –**

La manera tan familiar con la que la princesa se refería al Rey de Mirchot le incomodo, su rival había pensado en su prometida como futura Reina, no sería la primera vez en que ambos se encontraban interesados en lo mismo.

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclamó Leon poniéndose de pie – **Eso es todo… -** Se acercó a donde May estaba – **Su alteza está enamorada del Rey de Mirchot y ahora quiere que Yo diga estar enamorado de Sora – **

_-¿Qué?_ – Gritó en silencio la conciencia de la pelinegra – _¿De dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea ese hombre? _– Seguro que ese joven quería volverla loca y deshacerse de su compromiso, argumentando que Ella, May Wong, no estaba en condiciones mentales para ser desposada, _ya empezaba a odiar a ese hombre_ – hizo una pausa mental, debía defenderse – _mataría a su tío lo antes posible_ – hizo aquella nota mental, con deseos de cumplir ya sus órdenes.

**-Por supuesto que no** – Replicó May un poco, eso era poco, Ella estaba completamente molesta – **Yo estoy dispuesta a casarme con el mejor Rey** – entrecerró sus ojos – **Si mi pueblo debe tener un dirigente adecuado **– se encontraba al borde de su paciencia – **Quiero al mejor** – descruzó sus brazos – **Si usted me asegura ser el mejor, dejaré que usted me despose **– dio dos pasos hacia atrás – **da igual, mi pueblo necesita un Rey** – bajó su rostro para calmar sus emociones. No podía permitirle al joven Rey verle al borde de un colapso.

**-¿Y la Reina?** – la gélida voz incomodo a la pelinegra – **¿Acaso no necesita Ella un marido? –**

Ante aquellas palabras, la pelinegra apretó sus manos en puños. Alzó su rostro, sosteniendo con valor la mirada del Rey de Tullian, que una vez más ya se encontraba cerca de Ella_, muy cerca._

**-Eso no tiene importancia** – soltó May sin pensar. Las provocaciones de su majestad y su exagerada lucha por autocontrol, terminaron por hacerla caer, diciendo cosas que realmente no sentía. Sus sentimientos si le importaban. Pero, sus pensamientos y emociones eran algo que no le expresaría y compartiría a un desconocido, no le diría nada que le hiciera estar vulnerable ante Él.

**-Perfecto** – respondió Leon, no apartaba su vista del rostro de la princesa – **Tomaré sus palabras como un sí** – se inclinó un poco – **Para cumplir con la voluntad de nuestros padres y no habrá vuelta atrás –**

May quiso decir algo, pero, Leon no se lo permitió.

-**Sora es una amiga de la infancia, desde que nació la conozco** – le miró fríamente – **Espero te quede claro.-**

May no supo que decir, su enojo le cegaba en cordura y su garganta se negaba a decirle algo más, bajó su rostro derrotada, sería la futura reina de un país desconocido y la mujer de un desconocido, un hombre que no sentía nada por Ella, alguien que no la conocía. _¡Vaya futuro el que sus padres le habían dejado!_.

Leon se acercó todavía más a May, acortando la distancia que los separaba, posó su mano en la mejilla de la princesa para con sus dedos dar una delicada caricia. El cuerpo de la jovencita se estremeció, raras veces tenía ese tipo de cercanía con las personas, en especial con los varones, incluso con sus familiares eran escasas.

-_**Eres hermosa May**_ – le susurró su majestad muy cerca de su oído. Con su mano libre asió con cuidado el mentón de la joven, alzando su rostro **– Una pregunta más** – Mencionó Leon.

La pelinegra se sintió desarmada ante la mirada seria y firme del Rey, en sus labios su nombre se escuchaba melodioso, familiar y sugerente. Asintió al escuchar sus palabras dándole por sentado que daría una respuesta a su pregunta.

**-¿Sacrificarías el verdadero amor por tu pueblo?** – le miraba con intensidad.

**-Si-** respondió May sin apartar su vista de la de Él.

Leon apartó su mano del mentón de la princesa e hizo una media sonrisa – **Te admiró princesa **– Guardó silencio, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida del lugar secreto.

May comprendió que su sinceridad había dañado su acercamiento, le observó alejarse. Sin embargo, había algo que Ella también quería saber.

**-Espere** – gritó May - **¿Y usted?** – soltó la pregunta con un tema tácito, Él bien sabía a lo que Ella se refería.

**-No-** Leon se detuvo, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de May – **Nunca sacrificaría al verdadero amor por el pueblo -** después siguió su camino, dejando atrás a May muy confundida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Vaya!, por fin estoy acá con la actualización de este fic. Disculpen la demora, he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo y es por eso que me he atrasado. Sólo espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Como ya les había dicho, a partir de este capítulo las situaciones entre los personajes serán más fluidas y habrá más interacción entre los personajes. De igual manera, la trama y desarrollo se irán de una manera más ágil. Ahora, no puedo concretar con seguridad y precisión cuando será la próxima actualización, puesto que los demás capítulos que se vienen, no han sido escritos, ya se termino lo que tenía en mi cuaderno, así que lo demás sólo está en bosquejo y hay que armarlo en diálogos y trama.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman de su valioso tiempo para leer, prometo apresurarme con este fic para que esté terminado antes de que llegue a su fin este año.

Y a las personas que dejan sus comentarios un saludo: **Escarlatina, Lucy Oraki** ( mi Nee chan), **Jean-Slytherin**y a** G **(Me da gusto saber que la historia te encante), en serio que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir adelante. **Rika de Hiwatari** y **Brass**, **maga3000**, **miru yumi**,** nanita chan**,** liz_350 **espero que sigan leyendo y espero sus comentarios.

**Pd1.** Voy a subir un nuevo fic de esta Pareja titulado: "Amarte es mi razón". Es una línea paralela a la serie de anime, pero con algunos cambios de lo que fue la trama original, espero sea de su agrado y me sigan apoyando.

Si todo sale bien, este fic está contemplado para unos 7 o 10 capítulos, por lo pronto les puedo decir que el Prólogo y capítulo 1 ya están listos, ya tienen como año y medio escritos y hace poco que hacia limpieza en la carpeta de documentos los reencontré, así que he decidido subir esta historia, que tendrá DRAMA Y ROMANCE. Esperenlo para este fin de semana, ando ultimando detalles.

**Pd2.** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic Intercambio y por sus comentarios a Escarlatina y a Jean-Slytherin. Ya estoy trabajando en el One short.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Les aprecia Al Shinomori (R.I)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaliedo Star no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación.

**Capítulo 8**

_La vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, _

_Llenando de incertidumbre el corazón de las personas _

**-Me dijeron que querías verme** – comentó el joven sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio.

**-Así es** – contesto la persona que se encontraba frente al rubio – **Necesito hablar contigo Yuri **– le miró entrecerrando sus ojos – **es sobre el futuro de May y** **Mandurack** – el Duque no despegó su vista de la figura del rubio.

**-Sobre eso** – el joven soltó un suspiro – **Me imagino que May te ha dicho ya algo** – comentó Yuri restando importancia – **parece ser que no hay nada de qué preocuparse –** reclinó su espalda en el respaldo.

**- Yuri –** el hombre dibujó una media sonrisa – **No hay nada de qué preocuparse –** asió el vaso que se encontraba frente a Él y bebió de éste el liquido dorado – **El prometido de May ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto –**

La mirada serena del rubio se turbo y sus emociones se descolocaron al escuchar aquellas palabras - _¿A qué prometido se refería el Duque de Trimuir_? – pensó en el momento en que reincorporaba todo su cuerpo, sin saber por qué se puso a la defensiva , estaba claro que Kalos no estaba hablando de Él.

El castaño espero algún reproche por parte del Rey de Mirchot, sin decir nada, espero en silencio.

**-¿De qué prometido hablas? **– Preguntó Yuri con autoridad – **May no menciono nada** – terminó diciendo.

**-May apenas fue informada del compromiso ayer, después de que "**_**Tú"**_ – remarcó la palabra que hacía referencia al joven – **le propusieras la opción de ser desposada por ti** – le miró con determinación – **Te agradezco tu iniciativa** – otra media sonrisa – **Como podrás darte cuenta** – dijo sin despegar la vista del joven - ** no es necesaria –**

**-Con todo respeto – **comentó el joven mirándole con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro – **Creo que el futuro de Mandurack y futuro de May** – hizo énfasis en el nombre de la joven princesa – Deben ser elegidos por Ella – una vez más hizo énfasis refiriéndose a la pelinegra.

**-Te equivocas** – respondió el Duque sin dar mucha importancia al enfado y determinación reflejadas por el rubio – **El futuro de May ya ha sido elegido por su padre** – le miró con detenimiento **– Y Ella lo ha aprobado** – sonrió dando por terminada la conversación – **No hay más explicaciones que dar su majestad** – se puso de pie – **si me disculpa tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar** – rodeo el escritorio – **la boda de May con el futuro rey de Mandurack será celebrada dentro de una semana –**

Yuri Killian se puso de pie, no se encontraba nada contento con lo que acaba de escuchar, necesitaba muchas respuestas y sólo May podía responder a la mayoría de sus interrogantes, a pesar de todo aquello, necesitaba saber de quién se trataba, quien era el hombre que el Rey Marduck había elegido como futuro Rey de sus tierras y esposo de su hija.

**-¿De quién se trata?** – sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta salió de sus labios con cierto dejo de tono imperativo, que al Duque le resultó divertido.

**-Eso es lo de menos** – respondió Kalos arriesgándose a perder la cabeza, no debía abusar del respeto y admiración que el rubio le tenía, al final Yuri era el Rey de Mirchot y merecía su respeto al ser inferior a Él.

**-No estoy de acuerdo con eso** – dijo Yuri insistiendo para conseguir el nombre del prometido de May – **Creo que merezco saber quién ha ganado la mano de la mujer que Yo quería como Esposa y Reina –** remarco sus últimas palabras.

Kalos posó una mano en el hombro del rubio – **Muchacho** – dio unas suaves palmadas – **si no hubiera sido este joven elegido hace 8 años** – sonrió – **Estoy seguro que hubieses sido Tú el indicado** – las palabras del castaño guardaban cierta compasión – **Encontrarás a la joven adecuada** – retiro su mano – **Ya lo verás** –

-**No has respondido a mi pregunta** – Yuri le habló, deteniendo la salida del Duque.

**-Leon Oswald** – mencionó claramente para que el rubio obtuviera su respuesta.

Soltó una risa irónica sin girarse **– Así que Tú has estado detrás de todo este asunto** – paso una mano por su cabello – **Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu agradecimiento** – se giró mirando la espalda del Duque – **No quieres que nada, ni nadie interfiera en tus planes –** camino hacia donde estaba el castaño – **Seguro que Fool ha terminado por convencerse de que May ya no es una niña y si una mujer lista para ser desposada a comparación de Rosseta -**

**-Ese no es mi asunto** – Kalos siguió en la misma posición, ese chico no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo – **Tanto May y Rosseta son ya dos mujeres en edad casadera** – giró el pomo de la puerta para salir – **Aunque igual pienso que la mujer indicada para ti sigue siendo ninguna de las dos **– abrió la puerta – **Tú necesitas otro tipo de mujer a tu lado y estoy seguro que la tienes muy cerca** – sin más retrasos el castaño salió de la Biblioteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La noche que había pasado no había sido mejor que la anterior, definitivamente, esa noche había sido la peor de todas desde hacía una semana, se giró en la cama, queriendo ahogarse a sí misma con la almohada. Todo debía ser una pesadilla se repetía a sí misma en silencio. Primero la muerte de su abuelo, después la muerte de sus padres y por último la noticia de su próxima boda, con un desconocido, al que, a pesar de todo, tenía ganas de conocer con un interés que a Ella misma le sorprendía.

Ahogó un grito de desesperación con la almohada sobre su rostro recordando las palabras del apuesto joven:

"_**-¿Sacrificarías el verdadero amor por tu pueblo?**__ – le miraba con intensidad._

_**-Si-**__ respondió May sin apartar su vista de la de Él._

_**¿Y usted?**__ – soltó la pregunta con un tema tácito, Él bien sabía a lo que Ella se refería._

_**-No-**__ Leon se detuvo, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de May – __**Nunca sacrificaría al verdadero amor por el pueblo -**__ después siguió su camino, dejando atrás a May muy confundida."_

Leon Oswald se había apoderado de sus sueños aquella noche. Y, a pesar de sentir un inmenso dolor por su pedida, ver aquel rostro en sus sueños le había dado cierta tranquilidad que le asustó - _¿Acaso Leon no se encontraba interesado en ninguna mujer? _– Se preguntó en silencio _– Entonces, ¿Por qué al mirarle con Sora, Ella había pensado otra cosa?-_

El sonido que hizo la puerta de su habitación al abrirse le interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo sonreír, quitándose de encima el obstáculo que le impedía ver a su querida Meril, tenía que ser Ella, sólo Meril tenía permiso de entrar a su habitación sin tocar.

**-Buen día mi niña** – la voz de la castaña, le reafirmó sus sospechas.

De un saltó se incorporó en la cama y sin más demora se lanzó a los brazos de su nana, y, sin poder evitarlo se soltó a llorar indefensa en sus brazos, sólo delante de su querida Meril podía ser Ella misma, frágil, vulnerable e indefensa.

La mujer la abrazó maternalmente, pasando su mano sobre la cabellera pelinegra – **Lamento no haber llegado antes –** Depositó un beso en su cabeza **– Ya todo va estar bien –** sintió las lágrimas de la chica mojar su ropa – **Desahógate preciosa, ya tu nana está en casa, junto a ti **– la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver sufrir a su pequeña princesa, nunca dejaría de verle como su niña, a pesar de que los años habían trasformado a esa princesa en una mujercita lista para ser desposada, la idea aún le costaba trabajo.

-**Te extrañe mucho –** dijo la joven entrecortadamente, las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta – **tenía mucho miedo **– susurró sin mirarle, su rostro seguía escondido en el pecho de su nana – **me sentía tan sola** –

**Anoche que llegue vine a verte** – sonrió la mujer confortando a la chica que le miraba con ojos cristalinos – **ya estabas dormida y no quise despertarte** – la atrajo hacia ella y le abrazo con fuerza – **Ya no estás sola -**

**-Lo sé Meril** – la chica le obsequio una sonrisa – **me alegra mucho que estés de regreso** –

-**Ordene que trajeran tu desayuno para la habitación** – dijo la mujer buscando la bandeja - **Y por lo que veo no has probado nada**- clavo su vista en la mesa donde estaban los alimentos intactos.

La chica se encogió de hombros – **No tengo apetito, desde ayer en la cena lo perdí** – soltó un suspiro **– Y después de la noticia que mi tío Kalos me ha dado** – se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a la castaña- **Creo que no comeré de aquí a que muere por inanición – **

La mujer sonrió divertida, su May podía ser una chica muy caprichosa y ocurrente algunas veces – **No creo que quieras eso** – la mujer le miró con dulzura – **Por lo que he escuchado el joven Rey de Tullian es muy apuesto** – caminó hacía donde estaba la bandeja y le hizo una seña para que se sentará – **Y también me han dicho que Tú ya te has informado de ciertos detalles** – le miró de reojo, viendo como May buscaba esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas – **A mi no me puedes engañar mi niña –** la mujer le indicó con la mirada que tomará asiento y comiera – **Ese chico ha llamado tu atención- **le dijo sin rodeos** - **_antes de saber que iba ser tu marido_** – **esto último sólo estuvo en los pensamientos de la castaña.

May se sentó en silencio y empezó a comer disimulando el efecto que las palabras de su nana tenían en Ella.

-**Ahora no dices nada** – la mujer se sentó frente a Ella **– Vaya,**– soltó un suspiró – **Definitivamente** **te interesa más de lo que piensas y has de estar saltando de gusto por el hecho de tener que casarte con Él** – La mujer le miró incrédula, a pesar de que todo lo que decía era cierto, podía leer en la mirada y comportamiento de la princesa que algo no terminaba de convencerle.

Al percatarse de que su nana guardaba silencio y no seguía con su discurso, habló queriendo esconder su interés, estaba segura que Meril sabía mucho más que Ella y que podía sacar muy buena información a su nana, pero debía ser lo más discreta y prudente posible, si Meril se daba cuenta, estaría muerta.

-**Fue curiosidad** – la chica siguió comiendo – **Recordaré ser más prudente y no andar haciendo preguntas a la servidumbre** – hizo nota mental de Ello, Mina podía ser una muy buena informante, pero era una de las mujeres más leales que tenía a su cargo Meril y si algo escuchaba o salía de su boca, era lo mismo que informaba a la castaña.

**-¿Curiosidad?** – Repitió interrogante la castaña mirándole con incredulidad - **¿A quién quieres engañar? **– la mujer soltó una risita muy divertida. Sin duda su niña se encontraba en grandes aprietos emocionales.

Casi se atragantó – **No te burles** – dijo May bebiendo del jugo de naranja que Meril le había acercado cuando le escuchó toser – **Desde ayer mi cabeza se ha hecho un lío, mis emociones están a flor de piel y mis acciones no son las más calculadoras que Yo he esperado **– al diablo con la prudencia y la discreción, le diría directamente a su nana lo que había pasado y le preguntaría todo lo que quería saber.

-_Peor no le podía ir_- le recordó su conciencia.

La castaña sonrió al verle por fin liberada, la chica pelinegra la pondría al tanto de todo. Lo único que le habían dicho sus fieles compañeros era sobre la llegada de un Rey de tierras del norte muy atractivo, quien tenía muy buena relación con la señorita Sora y que se había encerrado a conversar con el Duque de Trimuir, quien también había tenido una conversación con el Marqués de Lituab y que ambos habían conversado con May la noche anterior, seguramente ya estaba enterada de su compromiso con ese apuesto Joven. Soltó un suspiro, había llegado la hora de escuchar la versión de su alteza, ya después hablaría con el Duque, a quién a pesar de conocerle ya de tiempo, seguía sin gustarle su carácter de soberano y poderoso que reflejaba, aún cuando no tenía esperanzas ya de llegar a ser Rey. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que ese hombre amaba a May como una hija y siendo ese chico su sobrino querría dejarla en buenas manos.

**-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa May?** – preguntó Meril sin quitarle la vista de encima, tenía que prepararse para todas las preguntas que su niña le haría.

La chica dejó de comer y le miró con cierto recelo – **Tú lo sabías** – su mirada se entristeció – **Mamá lo sabía** – siguió hablando – **todos lo sabían** – hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar –**y, nadie me dijo nada** - bajo la vista escondiendo sus lagrimas – **si lo hubiese sabido, tal vez… -** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – **no me sentiría traicionada – susurró clavando su vista en el plato.**

**-Lo sé** – respondió la mujer **– debes saber que tu padre así lo quiso** – acercó su mano a la Ella – **Quería ser Él quien te contará** – sonrió con tristeza – **su intensión era verte feliz, protegida por un hombre fuerte y comprometido –**

La joven la interrumpió – **sí, pero un joven que no me conoce, un hombre que no me ama y que no sé si algún día lo hará** –

La castaña le miró sorprendida. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz no cambio **– Es eso, ¿Lo que realmente te preocupa **– hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta que no se hizo saber – **Te conozco desde que naciste, te críe y eduque para ser la mejor de las reinas** – le observó suavizando su mirada – **Nunca pensé que fueras una sentimental que quisiera casarse enamorada –**

**-No es eso** – La chica alzó su vista, mirándole con desconfianza – **Es la inseguridad** – dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose avergonzada, a pesar de ser Meril una persona de toda su confianza, la situación era embarazosa, Ella, la princesa caprichosa de Mandurack estaba siendo vulnerable por una situación de la que siempre supo que llegaría, desde niña sabía de su destino, sabía que Este no le pertenecía y que debía actuar siempre apoyando el futuro de Mandurack, pero, era mucho pedir, correr con la misma suerte de sus padres y acariciar sólo por un momento la idea de casarse correspondida por el amor de un hombre .

**-No entiendo May** – la miró con ternura - **¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir insegura? **– le dio confianza apretando con suavidad su mano.

-**Creo que hay un romance entre Sora y mi prometido** – respondió la chica derrotada – **Ayer ha venido a buscarme para decirme de nuestro compromiso, después de que mi tío me lo informará –** soltó un suspiro – **Y** **Él ha dicho que sólo es una amiga de la infancia** – se encogió de hombros – **Me hace suponer una relación , así como la que Yo tengo con Ken o Yuri **– hizo una pausa mirándole insegura – **Pero hay algo en el trato entre Ellos dos que no me convence de que su relación sea una amistad de la infancia** -

**-¡Dios mío!** – Soltó la mujer incrédula – **May, mi niña, estas celosa** –La mujer río divertida por la situación, la chica había enrojecido de tal manera, que si no supiera el por qué, hubiese pensado cualquiera que tendría fiebre.

-**No es eso** – respondió a la defensiva – **Ya te dije que no te burles** – hizo una mueca de disgusto – **Te digo que he pasado muchas sorpresas y tengo mis pensamientos y emociones hechos un lío** – cruzó sus brazos encaprichada.

**-Te conozco muy bien** – le miró entrecerrando sus ojos – **Ese joven te ha llamado la atención y ahora que sabes que Sora le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo** – hizo una pausa que a May se le antojo eterna - **Te sientes en desventaja y aparte te molesta especialmente que se trate de Sora –** la castaña hizo una mueca de triunfo, al ver como la mirada de May cambiaba al momento de describir como Ella se sentía en ese momento **- Si fuera Rosseta, te sentirías hasta aliviada de su amistad –**

**-Tú ganas** – respondió molesta, odiaba que Meril leyera sus pensamientos y emociones con sólo ver su rostro o escrudiñar su mirada.

**-Sí Él te ha dicho que sólo son amigos, así debe de ser –** le miró sonriéndole para suavizar las facciones de la chica y romper la tensión de la atmósfera creada con ese tema **– Leon Oswald no parece del tipo de hombre que deje ir al verdadero amor, por una orden de sus padres **– puntualizó su nana, haciendo que aquellas palabras retumbarán en su cabeza y le hicieran recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior, donde Él le dejaba claro que no sacrificaría el verdadero amor por su pueblo –** Estoy segura que si tu prometido estuviera enamorado o interesado en Sora ya hubiera rotó el compromiso entre ustedes y te hubiese ofrecido una disculpa por no ser posible cumplir con el pacto** – May se sintió más tranquila con las palabras de Meril, parecía que Ella también conocía muy bien al joven Rey.

-**Tienes una boda que organizar** – la mujer le volvió a traer a la realidad - **El tiempo pasa volando y en seis días no podremos hacer lo suficiente**- hizo una mueca de desagrado- **Si empezamos ahora mismo** – Esa era la razón por la que Kalos no terminaba de simpatizarle, bien habría podido interceder por May y pactar que se casará en un año, luto que se guardaba en las tierras del Sur, pero, en lugar de Ello, sonriente había accedido a motivar al Rey a que en una semana se casarán en caso de que los reyes fallecieran, después de todo quien iba a sospechar o esperar que una tragedia de esa índole apresurará el compromiso – **Todo estará listo a tiempo –**

-**No te preocupes** –sonrió la chica más tranquila y con otro semblante – **Los días empiezan a correr una vez que el compromiso sea anunciado, los reyes y familias nobles de los reinos de tierras vecinas deben recibir sus invitaciones para poder asistir, así que Yo calculo que tendremos como mínimo cinco días más para organizar la boda**- hizo énfasis en la celebración – **Eso ni me preocupa** – dijo May poniéndose de pie **– Me daré un baño y me alistaré para hablar con su majestad y mi tío sobre el asunto y pedir un poco más de tiempo **– sonrió caminando hacia el baño.

**-Como Tú digas** – Dijo la mujer imitando a la princesa, pero Ella camino hacia la salida – **Igual buscaré al Duque para hablar con Él** –

-**No seas tan dura con Él** – grito la chica desde la habitación continua – **Ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto – **hizo una pausa - **Al parecer mi tía Sara también quedará viuda – **

**-May –** dijo la castaña reprochándole su actitud.

-**Estoy bromeando –** soltó una risita traviesa – **Pero, créeme la idea se me antojaba muy tentadora **– hizo una pausa – **Ya me preguntaba si era mejor la horca o la hoguera –**

**-May** – le reprendió Meril.

**-Sólo bromeo –** sonrió, ahora se encontraba más tranquila con su nana en casa, ya tenía con quien llorar sus penas y refugiarse al momento de ser presa de su dolor e inseguridades.

-**Nos veremos en la comida** – le dijo Meril al salir de la habitación – **Ponte guapa, lo más probable es que tu tío Kalos aproveche la presencia de los nobles que se encuentran acá para hacer el anuncio oficial de tu futuro matrimonio** – la mujer salió de la habitación dejando a May en un relajado baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Bienvenida** – escuchó una voz varonil recibiéndole de manera efusiva una vez que le vio dentro de la habitación – **llegue a pensar que no regresarías –**

_-__**Eso hubiese querido**_ – dijo entre dientes, en un murmullo – **le agradezco su recibimiento Nobilísimo - **hizo una reverencia siguiendo con el protocolo.

Kalos soltó una carcajada **– Meril, siempre has sido tan simpática** – caminó hacia la castaña – **Deja las actuaciones a un lado** – hizo una media sonrisa – **Podrías ser mi madre –** se aventuró a ir demasiado lejos, seguro que con sus últimas palabras lograría desequilibrar el temple que siempre había caracterizado a la dama de compañía de la difunta Reina – **Deja los formalismos para ocasiones donde haya más personas -**

Sus palabras le gustaron de muy mal gusto, el Duque de Trimuir quería morir y dejar a su bella esposa sola y sin protección – **Su hermana Nobilísimo** – le regreso el gesto, una sonrisa, adecuadamente dibujada, no sería él, quien logrará hacerla perder la postura, le había prometido a su majestad la Reina de Chizu proteger a su Alteza y eso haría. – **Yo podría ser su hermana mayor – **Ella sería una década o década y media mayor que Él.

-**No te enfades** – le pidió con un ademán que tomará asiento – relájate y comencemos nuestra larga conversación –

**-Será corta** – le dijo la castaña tomando asiento – **tengo mucho que organizar** – sonrió – **No todos los días se casa la única heredera del reino de Mandurack** – entrecerró sus ojos - **Le recuerdo que la Reina me pidió que me hiciera cargo de los preparativos si Ella llegase a faltar** –

El hombre asintió – **Lo sé y me alegra que estés de acuerdo** – clavó su mirada en el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer.

-**Cabe mencionar** – hizo una pausa, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas – **Que lo hago en memoria de sus majestades** – le sostuvo la mirada – **El que me encuentre de acuerdo o no **– sonrió irónicamente – **No cambiará el hecho de que May contraerá matrimonio con un desconocido –**

**No se trata de un desconocido, Leon es mi sobrino** – mencionó a la defensiva- **Fool y Tú insisten en darme el papel de malvado** – soltó un suspiro – **Por qué no se dan cuenta que lo hago por el bien de May** – hizo una pausa – **Para serte sincero todo este tiempo he pensado en Leon como mejor candidato para ser esposo de May, el ser buen Rey viene incluido en el paquete**- Percibió la incredulidad que reflejaban los ojos de la castaña – **Créeme Meril, amo a May como una hija y estoy seguro que no hay mejor hombre para Ella que mi sobrino Leon** – hizo énfasis en el parentesco que les unía.

**-Espero que no se equivoque** – dijo la mujer bajando la guardia. Reconoció la sinceridad en la palabras del Duque – **Siempre he visto amor paternal en sus ojos cuando observa a la princesa – **

**-Y no te equivocas** – sonrió más relajado – **May es para Sara y para mí la hija que nunca podremos tener –**

-**Lamento mi atrevimiento** – Meril bajo su rostro, sabiendo que con sus palabras había tocado un punto sensible en el Duque.

-**No tienes porque** –dijo Kalos **- Espero que permitas que mi Sara te ayude con los preparativos** – cambió el tema **– Tienes aproximadamente quince días para tener todo** **listo** – guardó silencio – Tú lo has dicho antes, no todos los días contrae matrimonio la **futura Reina de Mandurack –**

-**Y** **de Chizu, no lo olvide** – le recordó celosamente.

La difunta Reina y Ella pertenecían al reino de Chizu. Y al ser May la hija de Lian Su, corría sangre real de antepasados perteneciente a la familia Real de Chizu, por lo que no se dudaba que Ella sería la heredera de la corona.

-**Lo sé –** guardó silencio – **Por cierto ¿Cómo siguió la abuela de May?** -

Algunas veces le incomodaba la manera tan familiar en que el Duque se dirigía a sus superiores **– Su majestad, se encuentra mejor** – remarcó con sutileza el Título de su Reina – **Sin embargo, Ella no podrá asistir a la ceremonia, su estado de salud es delicado –**

-**Entiendo **– le miró con diversión, seguro que Meril rabiaba internamente por la informalidad en que se había dirigido al preguntar por la Reina de Chizu. Esa mujer era una de las personas más leales que podían tener ambos reinos y se sintió agradecido de tenerla ahí, a lado de su sobrina – **¿Lo sabe May?** – cuestionó.

**-Aún no** – hizo una pausa **– No creí conveniente decírselo** – se encogió de hombros – **May ha tenido muchas sorpresas en dos días, sus emociones y pensamientos están al borde del colapso** – sonrió tristemente.

**-Ya pasará – **dijoel castaño** – En unos meses estará agradecida por estos eventos que ahora le son desconcertantes – **

**-Eso espero –** se puso de pie – **Por que la Reina Azumi me ha dicho que vendrá de visita dentro de dos meses para comunicarles a los recién casados que asumirán el trono de Chizu –**

Las palabras de Meril le sorprendieron a Kalos. Sin embargo, disimuló la sorpresa y se enfocó en lo que diría – **Ya veo** – hizo una corta pausa – **La Reina de Chizu se encuentra enterada del compromiso** – entrecerró sus ojos examinando los gestos de la castaña, no vio nada, Meril era una experta en ocultar sus emociones – **Pensé que era un secreto –**

**-Entre mi Reina Lia Su y sus padres nunca ha habido secretos** – sonrió la mujer complacida con la reacción del Duque – **Siempre han sido una familia muy unida, a pesar de la distancia –**

**-Entonces** – dudó – **Debo entender que Ella se encuentra de acuerdo con el compromiso – **

-**Su majestad no suele inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros Reinos** –respondió la castaña – **Ella sólo desea la felicidad de May –**

**-Como todos** – remarcó el Duque – **Y te aseguró que May será más feliz que sus padres y sus abuelos **– sonrió satisfecho al tener a la abuela de May de su lado.

-**Dios le escuché –** rezó Meril convencida de lo contrario – **La Reina Azumi ya quiere bisnietos** – le guiño un ojo.

**-Te he dicho que la Reina de Chizu es una mujer que me simpatiza mucho** – le respondió el guiño en complicidad **– Cuando menos lo acuerdes tendrás niños fuertes y sanos a quien cuidar y amar, mi querida Meril** –

Aquellas palabras se le antojaron como una promesa, después de todo su May ya había empezado a poner de su parte, su corazón empezaba a ceder a sentimientos nunca antes experimentados. Sólo faltaba observar la postura del Rey de Tullian hacia su Alteza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noticia que le había dado el Duque, no le había caído en gracia, ¿Cómo era posible que Kalos y Fool estuvieran de acuerdo en entregar a May a un desconocido? Después de recibir la noticia salió furioso de la biblioteca y lo único que se le ocurrió fue irse a su habitación a meditar. Debía pensar una manera en la que pudiera librar a May de aquel compromiso.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que debía hacer era enfrentar a Leon y hacerle ver que May no era un objeto al que podía tomar así como así. Se incorporó y saliendo de la habitación decidió enfrentar a Leon Oswald y reclamarle por la mano de la princesa, desde siempre ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos y Él se sentía con el deber de protegerle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soltó un cansado y pausado suspiro - _¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para recibir la carta que le indicase que debía reunirse con su hermano, para acompañarle en su Boda?_ – Empezaba a sentirse impaciente, porque Leon siempre intentaba controlar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, en especial su vida, algún día Ella también se casaría, y parecía que hasta ese entonces, Ella podría librarse del cuidado y sombra de su hermano.

**-Allan** – exclamó la jovencita al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

El hombre hizo una reverencia al entrar y cerrar tras de él la puerta.

**-Ya llego** – preguntó ansiosa la princesa.

El hombre negó con su cabeza** – Aún no su alteza –** el hombre sonrió – **apenas han sido tres días desde la partida de su majestad **– se acercó a la joven entregándole una taza de zumo de naranja – **Lo más probable es que el sepelio de los reyes de Mandurack se haya realizado ayer y que apenas hoy su majestad este hablando sobre lo pactado**- la chica asió el vaso – **Seguro que entre mañana y pasado mañana llegue la tan esperada carta** – el hombre sonrió.

Sofi bebió del zumo – **Tienes razón** – hizo una pausa – **Es sólo que…** - bebió otro poco – **La idea fue tan fantástica e inesperada** – sonrió imaginando a su hermano felizmente casado – **Lo que me recuerda** – clavo su vista en el mayordomo - **¿Cómo van los preparativos de la bienvenida de la Reina? –**

-**Todo marcha a la perfección** – afirmó seguro el hombre.

-**Me alegra** – la chica tomó asiento – **Quiero que la esposa de mi hermano se sienta en casa, la nueva Reina debe sentir que está en su hogar** – Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y sonrió complacida de cumplirla.

_**-¿Puedo confiar en ti?**__ – le había dicho su madre más que una pregunta como una súplica._

_**-Claro que sí mami –**__ le respondió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos._

_**-Dentro de algunos años, cuando Leon sea un hombre maduro**__ – la mujer sonrió tristemente, al darse cuenta que no podría estar a lado de su hijo para cuando ese momento llegase – __**El tendrá el deber de convertirse en un Rey en todo el sentido de la palabra y por consecuente, el Reino le exigirá un Heredero**__ – La mujer tomó entre sus manos la pequeña mano de su hija – __**Cuando ese momento llegue, estoy segura que habrá una linda chica que quiera a Leon lo suficiente como para convertirse en Reina y compartir con él su destino**__ – la mujer sonrió._

_La niña asintió – __**Necesito que tú ayudes a tu hermano a cuidarse incluso de sí mismo, que le recuerdes de vez en cuando que Tullian necesita una Reina y que él necesitará de una familia, de una mujer que le ame, así como Yo ame a tu padre, que le dé hijos, así como Yo lo hice, que necesita que Tullian tenga un heredero**__ – la mujer hizo una pausa – __**Puedo contar contigo**__ –_

_**-Si mami –**__ respondió la niña – __**Pero, no lo digas así, estoy segura que tu estarás acá para ayudar a Leon**__ – respondió Sofi._

_**-Eso no podemos saberlo con certeza mi niña**__ – la mujer obsequió una tierna sonrisa a su hija – __**pero, si no llego a estar, prométeme que tú le ayudarás a la nueva Reina a sentirse en casa y sobre todo a entender a tu hermano –**_

_La niña asintió, complaciendo a su madre – __**Te lo prometo**__ –_

El momento de cumplir con la promesa hecha a su madre, había llegado. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su cuñada a entender a su complicado hermano. Sofí sonrió para sí misma. La vida era como una ruleta, daba vueltas inesperadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meril caminaba por el pasillo principal que daba hacia los jardines, justo en el centro del castillo. Debía ir a buscar a la Duquesa de Trimuir y pedirle que le ayudase a organizar la futura celebración. Ya muy temprano había dado indicaciones para la hora de la comida, así que sin sentirse sin mucho trabajo, se dedicaría a organizar la boda de May.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, al entrar a los jardines, se encontró con la señorita Sora acompañada de un apuesto joven, seguramente, Él debía ser el prometido de su Alteza. Le observó por un par de minutos, los comentarios que había escuchado del joven, le parecieron lejanos a la realidad. El Rey de Tullian, era un hombre alto, con una figura esbelta, porte varonil, y decir que era guapo, realmente era poco para la descripción. Ahora, entendía el por qué del interés de la princesa hacía el joven. May estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de jóvenes apuestos, pero, el joven Leon tenía un atractivo muy particular y único.

**-Buenos días Meril –** escuchó el saludo de labios de Sora.

-**Buenos días señorita** - la castaña hizo una avenía con su cabeza.

**-Me alegra que ya te encuentres entre nosotros** – la joven se acercó y le abrazo – **Te extrañamos – **

**-Gracias my lady –** respondió la mujer al gesto de la chica, Sora era una jovencita, dulce, inocente e infantil. Siempre soñando en cuentos de hadas y viendo lo positivo de todas las situaciones. Una joven que luchaba con amor para que sus seres queridos fueran felices. Suponía que eran justo esas cualidades que su niña May detestaba de Sora.

La joven se soltó del abrazo – **Que mal educada** – sonrió la chica – **Te presento a Leon Oswald **– le señalo con su mano al acompañante que se encontraba a un lado de Ella. El joven había permanecido en silencio observando la escena.

A pesar de intuir de quien se trataba, Meril fingió no saberlo y le saludo con un gesto sencillo con su rostro.

**-Mucho gusto joven –** respondió la castaña – **Los amigos de la señorita Sora siempre son bien recibidos - **

El joven asintió, no hizo ningún comentario, podría haber aclarado que no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino que, Él era un Rey, para que Ella le hiciera una completa y solemne reverencia.

**-Leon, Ella es Meril** – comentó Sora – **La dama de compañía de la Reina Lia Su** – su voz se quebró, le costaba comprender que los reyes de Mandurack ya no eran parte de este mundo – **Y nana de May, la princesa** –

Cuando Meril estuvo dispuesta a despedirse y retirarse, escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, la voz se encontraba inyectada de ironía y frustración. Lo cual hizo que la atención de las personas se fijará en la persona recién llegada.

-**Aquí estas Leon** – la voz se oscureció – **Necesito hablar contigo** –

**-¡Yuri!** – exclamó la señorita Sora al verle ahí frente a ellos, le preocupo el tono en que el rubio se dirigía a Leon, no era un secreto de la rivalidad que había entre estos dos reyes desde hacía mucho tiempo, dicha rivalidad se había solidificado y era impensable que Ellos llegarán hacer amigos. La verdad era que acepción de Ellos dos, nadie sabía el por qué de su mala relación.

Meril observó la reacción de Leon. Sin embargo, no hubo una reacción de su parte, le miró fijamente esperando saber más.

**-Mi muchacho** – sonrió la castaña **– Ya no saludas** – La familiaridad con la que Meril se dirigía a Yuri sorprendió a Leon, tal vez, pudiera ser que sus sospechas si tenían fundamento. Entre Yuri Killian y May Wong había un romance de hace tiempo y parecía indicar que su nana era cómplice de aquella relación.

**-Meril** – mencionó el rubio, suavizando el tono de sus palabras **– Discúlpame** – el joven se acercó a la mujer y le abrazó –**Me alegra que estés acá, le hiciste mucha falta a May** –

**-Lo sé-** dijo tristemente – **Pero ya estoy acá, lista para lo que sigue** – la mujer le guiño un ojo – **Espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi niña, durante mi ausencia** –

**-Así fue** – respondió Yuri con una media sonrisa, clavando su vista en el rostro inexpresivo de Leon – **Supongo que estas enterada de los nuevos planes** – dijo Yuri sin quitar la vista de Leon.

**-Pues no por completo** – dijo la mujer – **Me he ido enterado por partes, May se encuentra muy dolida, ha vivido sorpresa tras sorpresa** –

**-Lo sé –** asintió el rubio **– Es injusto lo que quieren hacer con Ella** – su voz se volvió a oscurecer, si las miradas asesinarán, el Rey de Tullian yacería muerto en ese instante.

-**Hay cosas que no nos incumben** - remarcó la castaña, dándose cuenta de lo que Yuri quería provocar, seguramente ya se había enterado del compromiso de May y no estaba de acuerdo – **Lo que May decida hacer con su vida, es asunto de Ella únicamente** – la mujer sonrió intentando suavizar el ambiente – **No podemos interferir** – quería dejar claro que la decisión era irrevocable.

-**La decisión de no fue de Ella** – Yuri se resistía aceptar aquello – **Kalos está metido en todo esto – **

-**No es lugar para hablar de este asunto** – dijo Meril con determinación, observando el rostro de Sora intentando descifrar de que hablaban.

-**Tienes razón –** dijo Yuri – **¿Podemos hablar en privado?** – dirigió su pregunta a Leon, quien seguía en silencio la conversación, conociendo bien el tema que Ellos trataban.

Leon iba a dar una respuesta, cuando una voz femenina se lo impidió.

-**Tú y Yo hablaremos antes, Yuri** – La atención de todos se centró en la recién llegada – **Me imaginó que mi tío Kalos te ha dado la noticia –**

Yuri asintió, se acercó a Ella – **May **–

**-Sólo sígueme** – sonrió la joven **– Después de todo mereces una explicación** – ignorando la presencia de Sora y Leon, se dirigió a Meril – **Por favor, Meril también ven con nosotros** – May siguió su camino, el hecho de ver a Leon y a Sora juntos no le agrado para nada.

**-Con su permiso** – Meril hizo una reverencia, siguiendo a May.

-**Nos vemos al rato, Sora** – se despidió Yuri – **Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Leo** – fijo su vista en la del Rey. Quien seguía sin decir nada, estudiaba lo ocurrido en silencio.

Tanto Sora como Leon vieron como las figuras de las tres personas desaparecían por los pasillos.

-**Todo esto es muy extraño** – dijo Sora en voz alta para Ella misma **– Yuri está actuando de manera muy extraña –**

**-Sólo Yuri** – por fin habló Leon.

**-Sí, May siempre es así, muy misteriosa y reservada para sus cosas** – la chica encogió sus hombros – **Siempre marcando la superioridad que tiene sobre otros y el poder que le da estar aquí en sus territorios** –

-**Entiendo** – comentó Leon – **¿La relación de Yuri y la princesa es muy estrecha?** – preguntó

-**Sí, se conocen desde niños, sus padres, los reyes eran los mejores amigos** – hizo una pausa – **Aquí entre nos, se rumora que el Rey de Mandurack hace mucho tiempo pacto un compromiso para May y se cree que el futuro Rey de Mandurack será Yuri, por los buenos lazos de amistad que unen a ambos Reinos** – bajo la voz – **Después de todo Yuri desde siempre ha velado por el bienestar de May, es de esperar para que conozcamos quien será el Rey de Mandurack **– Sora normalizó el tono de voz.

**-¿Estás segura de Ello? – **preguntó Leon**.**

**-No** – respondió – **Como te he dicho , sólo son rumores** – la chica hizo una sonrisa – **En lo personal no creo que haya algo entre Ellos, May siempre ha sido muy distante con la mayoría de las personas, son pocos los que conocen ese lado amoroso y protector de la princesa **– hizo una pausa – **May es poco expresiva algunas veces** – soltó un suspiro – **Creo que sólo en los cumpleaños de los chicos es cuando da abrazos, de otra manera no** – siguió dando información sobre la pelinegra – **Son sólo Ken Robins y Yuri Killian los dos jóvenes que conozco que son sus amigos, pero Ellos la tratan con mucho respeto –**

**-Eso quiere decir –** buscó mejor las palabras que iba decir – **¿Nuestra relación es mucho más estrecha que la que la princesa pueda tener con Yuri o con ese chico Ken?** – formuló la pregunta sin querer despertar la curiosidad de Sora.

**-Por supuesto – **sonrió Sora** – Jamás verás a May dando muestras de cariño a los chicos –** hizo un silencio – **Ahora que lo pienso, Ella sólo en cumpleaños o en ocasiones que lo ameriten deja que alguno de Ellos la abrace, incluso con Fool y Kalos, la princesa guarda cierta distancia** – se encogió de hombros – **Ella siempre me crítica por lo efusiva que soy con los demás –** hizo otra pausa, soltando una risita –** Seguro que al ver nuestro trato se escandalizaría **– volvió a reír – **Creería que hay algo entre nosotros más allá de lo fraternal o amistoso** –

Ahora entendía el por qué de las suposiciones de May y la insistencia de Ella en pensar que entre Sora y él había un romance secreto. El había podido notar que a pesar de la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a Yuri, había cierta distancia emocional que le hacía darse cuenta que por parte de May no había sentimientos románticos hacía Yuri. En cambio, Yuri, la manera de hablar de él, de dirigirse a Ella, de mirarle, le hacía sospechar otra cosa.

Al no recibir respuesta de parte de Leon, Sora siguió con su monólogo – **Supongo que la falta de muestra de afecto de May se debe a que es hija única y nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse muy estrechamente con un hombre, a acepción de su padre a quien amaba profundamente- **sonrió tristemente** – El amor era mutuo, May era la niña de los ojos del Rey – **

-**Vámonos** – percibió la tristeza en las palabras de Sora, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema – **Ya en un par de horas tendremos que ir al comedor** – la acercó a él abrazándola – **ve a descansar un poco** -

**-Gracias Leon** – la chica correspondió al abrazo – **Sabes, Yo sería igual a May** – hizo una pausa – **Si no fuera porque fui criada por los Duques de Trimuir, tus tíos. Como my lady Sara seguido iba a su reino, fue que tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme con Sofi y contigo **– sonrió alejándose de Leon.

**-Lo sé **– Leon le devolvió el gesto –** Vayamos a descansar.**

Ambos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, debían estar descansados para todo lo que se venía, _muchas sorpresas y sobretodo un extraño compromiso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola a todos(as), Una enorme disculpa por esta demora de casi un año. El trabajo y la falta de inspiración me mantuvieron fuera de escribir por meses. Pero ya en estas vacaciones he retomado la inspiración, así que ya estaré acá de vuelta, espero que sigan de nueva cuenta el fic y me dejen sus comentarios. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, para compensar he hecho largo este capítulo. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a quienes han dejado un reviews: __**G**__(Gracias por tus comentarios, ya pronto podrás ver más interacción entre estos dos) __**J**__**ean-Slytherin**__**, Lucy Oraki, Janet**__( Ya estoy acá, una sincera disculpa por la demora, ya prometo no ausentarme)__**Escarlatina.**_

_Pd. En dos o tres capítulos más se viene la boda._

_ quienes esperan el capítulo 3 de amarte es mi razón, ya pronto lo tendrán en red._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Besos._

_Les dice hasta la siguiente entrega Al chan._


End file.
